<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contract by Kuroba_Nyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953833">Contract</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx'>Kuroba_Nyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contract: An Omegaverse, Prostitution, and Yakuza AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Blood and Violence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Past Rape/Non-con, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slavery, Verbal Abuse, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroba_Nyx/pseuds/Kuroba_Nyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima, the four "rescued" sex slaves strike a deal with a wolf in sheep's clothing for them to survive and for you to finally kill the man who's been a threat to you for years. </p><p>An Omega!Tsukishima x Alpha!Reader story. </p><p>This story switches P.O.V.<br/>Like some chapters will be from the second P.O.V and other chapters will be from the third P.O.V.</p><p>Now posted on Wattpad as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko &amp; Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Contract: An Omegaverse, Prostitution, and Yakuza AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2287649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How this AU works. (Not an actual chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is not for those who are easily scared or mentally scarred.<br/>Proceed with caution.<br/>Viewer's discretion is advised</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are the rules of how my omegaverse and mafia au world works. This story also switches P.O.V.  Meaning that one chapter in can be second P.O.V and the other can be a third-person P.O.V.</p><p>There are three roles which are the usual roles: Alpha, beta, and omega.</p><p>In this au, all three are common amongst all genders. Most of them are androgenous or intersex. Meaning if you're a male omega, you have both reproductive organs, same goes with female alphas since the male genital is needed for reproduction. Only betas (both genders), male alphas, and female omegas have one reproductive organ. </p><p>Which means the roles can be predetermined at birth. Having a test to see what role you have when you are older is an option but not a necessity. Due to this, some people have been given or classified in incorrect roles, such as a beta being an alpha or an omega being a beta and etc. </p><p>Heat cycles for both (alpha and omega) roles happen twice a year, once every six months. Beta's do not have a heat cycle. Omegas have heat while Alphas have ruts. </p><p>Male and female omegas have the highest probability to get pregnant. </p><p>I said "probability" because all roles have a possibility to get pregnant, with the exception of male alphas and male betas. Female betas have an average probability to get pregnant just like a normal human and female alphas have a low probability of getting pregnant due to the fact that it's in their nature to breed not to be bred. </p><p>All roles can secrete pheromones (also known as scent) that can help others determine how they're feeling at the moment, if they're angry, sad, happy, and etc. Scent blockers can be applied like patches on a person's skin so their scent cannot be detected by other people around them.  Scent blockers also come in pill form, the more pills you take, the longer your scent will be masked. There are no (currently known) scent unblockers so the pill method is not highly recommended due to the fact that its variables cannot be controlled.  </p><p>All roles can also have a bond and mark each other, claiming them as their mate once they are marked. </p><p>Roles of the characters: </p><p>Reader: Female Alpha<br/>
Tsukishima: Male Omega <br/>
Yamaguchi: Male Beta(uncertain)<br/>
Hinata: Male Omega<br/>
Kageyama: Male Alpha<br/>
Yachi: Female Omega<br/>
Tanaka: Male Beta<br/>
Nishinoya: Male Omega<br/>
Ennoshita: Male Beta<br/>
Kinoshita: Male Alpha<br/>
Narita: Male Omega<br/>
Kiyoko: Female Alpha<br/>
Daichi: Male Alpha<br/>
Sugawara: Male Omega<br/>
Asahi: Male Alpha</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Status update, now." </p><p>you whispered through the earpiece. </p><p>"The target's are in place, l/n-san." </p><p>One of them replied. </p><p>"And our men?" </p><p>"In position, mam." </p><p>The leader looked through a pair of binoculars to make sure the targets are where they should be. </p><p>"Move." </p><p>At that signal, the men in the private theatre aimed and fired at the target with their snipers, shooting them in the head and making them fall while on stage. The crowd frenzies in a panic and the rest of your men headed in and shot them down, bullets blazing from left to right as it began raining lead in the room. </p><p>"They're bringing one of the targets to the private operating room in the back, l/n-san" </p><p>"I'll get him, and are all the cameras disabled, Yachi?" </p><p>"They are." </p><p>The blonde girl replied as she kept track of everyone's location using her laptop. </p><p>You ordered the rest of her kobun (made-men) to check every room for anybody else that could serve as a witness and kill them. After heading to the hidden operation room and killing the man, you walked down the halls with your right-hand man (or in this case, woman) beside you. </p><p>The smell of blood and lead fumed the whole building as the body count rose. Half an hour later they finished their mission and killed all those backstabbing associates of yours. </p><p>"We found something or rather, someone. Second basement, fifth room to the right." </p><p>"We'll be right there." </p><p>You replied through the earpiece and nodded in Kiyoko's way, signaling the ravenette to turn around and follow suit. </p><p>The two female alphas began descending the staircase that leads them to the basements below. Murky water puddles and the smell of decomposing bodies could be smelled throughout the floors. Not to mention the metallic smell that scattered along with the current pile of new corpses wasn't pleasant either. </p><p>They entered the room and were greeted by your left-hand man and advisers. </p><p>There were several large cages in the room. Almost all of them were empty. </p><p>"These are the "goods" that were supposed to be sold tonight." </p><p>They looked at the four cages that were stacked up on each other by two's. The two above were completely knocked out cold while the two below looked to be in a daze of sorts. Upon further inspection, they found out that all four of the captives were sedated by their seller so they'd remain submissive throughout the whole ordeal. </p><p>They weren't wearing any clothes except for undergarments that were covering their genitals. Their bodies, littered with with marks and bruises from head to toe, painting their skins purple and red. </p><p>"What are they again?" </p><p>You asked, looking at one directly in the eyes. The blond omega's face was blank (probably because of the drugs) but all of you could tell that he was terrified yet enthralled with the your piercing gaze as his scent changed slightly but he didn't look away from you. </p><p>He thought that he was going to die and be killed by the woman in front of him right then and there.</p><p>"Sex slaves for the Akuma's Yakuza. Should we kill them mam?" </p><p>One of them asked while bringing out a pistol and turned the safety off as he aimed at one of the captives. </p><p>You thought for a second, calculating the pros and the cons of letting these people live or die. As you turned your heels and began walking out, your voice boomed in the room and the silent hallways. </p><p>"Take them with us, alive. They might have some valuable intel that they could give."</p><p>They nodded and began breaking the cages open, making sure that the four people were in restraints just incase they wake up in the middle of the ride and all that. The last thing they need is chasing after naked people all around Miyagi in the early hours of the morning at 2:00 A.M. </p><p>"Any sign of the police, Yachi?" </p><p>"None. The whole area is clear and I'm not hearing anyone call in about gunshots in our area." </p><p>"Noted." </p><p>The sound of crackling gravel could be heard as you and the rest of your men were walking in the parking lot. The ride back to headquarters was a long one. Their vehicles equipped with special equipment that could take them through forests and rough terrains so that they don't break down in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Their guns were still out though. The cold metal feeling familiar on their skins as they held onto it on a daily basis. Eyes looking at the surroundings for anything suspicious. They never know what could happen in a blink of an eye. </p><p>A few hours later, they finally got back to the headquarters, their base. The sun began rising and they began unloading the vans with all types of "cargo". They brought the four sex slaves to the headquarter's medical wing where they have private doctors, nurses, and surgeons due he fact that they can't go to an actual hospital or they might get arrested. </p><p>After a long shower, you decide to approach Yachi and talk to her about your new...guests. You walk into the room where you keep all of the computers and other gadgets that can be used for business. </p><p>"I want you to find out everything you can about these four men." </p><p>You pulled up pictures of the four and Yachi used the government's database to see if they have any records and if they're even Japanese citizens in the first place. </p><p>Yachi typed away as she reports what she finds so far, projecting it onto the giant screen that was mounted onto the wall. </p><p>"We have one beta, one alpha, and two omegas." </p><p>She started and began pulling up their pics one by one. </p><p>"Name, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Gender, male. Birth date, november ten nineteen ninety-six. Role, beta. Finished primary school until high school. status, missing."</p><p>Yachi removes the green-haired beta's photo and pulls up the next one.  </p><p>"Name, Kageyama Tobio. Gender, male. Birth date, december twenty two nineteen ninety-six. Role, alpha. He seems to not have any education and his face has fallen completely off the face of the earth at age ten."</p><p>You nod and Yachi proceeds onto the next person. </p><p>"Name, Hinata Shoyo. Gender, male. Birth date, june twenty one nineteen ninety-six. Role, omega. Has received primary education but nothing after that. Has a few run-ins with the law for breaking and entering at the age of twelve, was last seen in Saitama prefecture before being reported as missing at the age of twelve as well." </p><p>
  <em> So wait, that means-</em>
</p><p>Yachi pulls up the last photo</p><p>"Name, Tsukishima Kei. Gender, male. Birth date, september twenty-seven nineteen ninety-six. Role, omega. Went through primary school until college. No charges but was known to be a prostitute and disappeared on his sixteenth birthday, never to be seen again." </p><p>Yachi then pulled up all the pictures again and the two of them stare at the screen as youspoke. </p><p>"So that tall blonde one is an omega? Quite a peculiar find." </p><p>The girl nodded at her boss' words.</p><p>"It turns out that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima attended the same middle school together. So they should at least recognize each other to some extent." </p><p>Yachi hummed. </p><p>"Indeed. you can leave it at that and the day's all yours. I have some things to look for myself"</p><p>This made the blonde's head turn</p><p>"Really?!" </p><p>She piped down when she realized that she was being really loud. </p><p>"Yeah, good job. Get some rest." </p><p>The omega preened at the praise before bowing and giddily leaving the room. </p><p>You let out a short chuckle before your eyes fixated on the screen in front of you once more. You look across the database to see how they got extorted or how they even knew the man that got them into this mess in the first place. Unfortunately, you found him. You were hoping that he was one of the guys that got killed a few hours prior but that wasn't the case at all. </p><p>This guy was a completely different guy and he's not gonna be thrilled to hear that his business associate got killed and his goods were stolen. </p><p>A knock on the door makes y/n's train of thought come to a halt. </p><p>"Who is it?" </p><p>"It's us." </p><p>A baritone voice replied on the other side of the reinforced steel door and You unlock it, the sound signaling that they could enter. </p><p>"Did you find anything about them?" </p><p>Daichi asked, walking forward along with Asahi, Sugawara, and Kiyoko. </p><p>You nodded and began telling what Yachi told her a while ago. The four listened to every little detail you said, knowing that if they miss one little thing, the consequences might be detrimental in the future. </p><p>"We brought them to the medical wing to get them treated and checked for any other type of injuries."</p><p>Sugawara said after you finished explaining.</p><p>"Did they find anything?"</p><p>You asked the gray-haired omega. </p><p>"Nothing dangerous, nothing contagious. One of the omega's holes do have a bit of inflammation but the doctors were helping them fix it." </p><p>You nodded and questioned where are the four being held at the moment. </p><p>"They're actually still in the medical wing mam, chain cuffed to the bed."  </p><p>Asahi answered. </p><p>They then began discussing the money they found at the theater since that was an auction of sorts they crashed into and all of those people who previously owned the money were dead either way so they just took it. </p><p>"So in two months-" </p><p>The female alpha was interrupted by a continuous knock on the door. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Shimizu asked, opening the door just to glare down at him. </p><p>"One of the omegas has escaped mam!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Escapee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Escaped?"</em></p><p>How in the world-</p><p>"I want you guys to search for him, now." </p><p>You ordered the beta who knocked on the door. He nodded and ran away to tell the others to continue the search.</p><p>"Who escaped?" </p><p>Sugawara asked once the door was closed. you pulled up the cctv cameras on the screen and began looking through the rooms to see if the omega was still in the building.</p><p>He wasn't. </p><p>You then then looked into the medical wing of the building and into the rooms of their "guests" and saw who was missing. </p><p>"The blonde one escaped." </p><p>Daichi answered as they looked into the footage from a few hours ago on fast forward, seeing how the omega broke out of the handcuffs and made a run for it when he saw that no one was around. They also saw how he was able to lockpick his way out of the room using a needle nearby and stole some clothes before running out the back door. </p><p>"Asahi-san." </p><p>The alpha nodded before calling one of his men to make a ten-mile radius search of the whole perimeter including the nearby cities. </p><p>You ordered the three men to help the units with the search while she and Kiyoko keep an eye on the three "guests" they obtained a few hours ago. </p><p>When the next morning came, You decided to question the ones who were left after having no success in finding the omega escapee. </p><p>"Name?" </p><p>You asked the omega whose hands were chained to the desk and feet chained to the floor. You already knew their names and every basic information you and Yachi could find that was written on their records but this was to see whether they'll lie to your face right off the bat or not. </p><p>"Hinata..." </p><p>The orange-haired boy muttered. He knows these people are dangerous, he knows that very well since it's their kind that owns his. The dangerous underground gangs and Yakuzas owning the paupers of the red light district who sells everything they can offer just to get by each day. </p><p>"Is that your full name?" </p><p>Kiyoko asked, looking into the omega's eyes and he gulped. </p><p>"Hinata Shoyo" </p><p>He doesn't know why he was here. He thought that the moment that they were found, they would be killed. They weren't though and now they're here. </p><p>Well, he hopes that it's them and not just him. </p><p>"Do you know where he could have gone?" </p><p>You cut off his train of thought by sliding a piece of paper into his hands. It was a picture of the blonde omega. </p><p>"Tsukishima?"</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen as he realized that he said the blonde's name out loud. </p><p>"He escaped yesterday and we haven't found him, <em>yet</em>. So we decided to see if you know anything." </p><p>You replied, insinuating that they will find him with or without his help. </p><p>"I don't know where he could've gone. It's not like we were allowed to go out without our owners anyway." </p><p>
  <em>Ah, so they were owned. </em>
</p><p>"Who owned you guys?"  </p><p>Kiyoko referred to the previous owner in past tense due to the fact that they're most likely dead and got killed during their little attack. </p><p>"I don't know. All I know is that we were owned by the place that kept us for entertainment until we were sold to our permanent owners." </p><p>Hinata could still feel his hands sweating as he talked. He wondered who are these people are and what do they want from him. </p><p>
  <em>Is he gonna get killed once this is over?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are his associates still alive? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are they asking about Tsukishima?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did he even escape? </em>
</p><p>They somehow got a hold of a picture of Tsukishima that doesn't look like it was taken recently so it's clear that these people know how to get information but what could they want from someone who was just nothing more than a sex sleeve to those around and above him?</p><p>"Hinata." </p><p>A hand slams on the metal table gaining the orange-hair omega's attention as the sound reverberates off the concrete walls in the room. </p><p>"What-what do you want from me?" </p><p>He asked, fear clearly shone in his eyes. He didn't want to suffer anymore. Whatever torture awaits him isn't worth it for a glimmer of hope that he can leave alive and live like before. He wishes for the sweet taste of death that was always dangled in front of him but was never given. </p><p>"What happened to my old owner?" </p><p>Hinata decides to ask quickly as they ignored his previous question. </p><p>"We killed him." </p><p>You stated, not showing any signs of empathy towards the man you killed and Hinata, he freezes in shock, and the next words slowly come out of his mouth. </p><p>"Does...Does that mean you own me now?" </p><p>You and Kiyoko stay silent and the h/c-colored alpha signals one of the guards. </p><p>Hinata clearly sees that, that question was a terrible one and cowers at the sight of the guards walking over to him. </p><p>"Please, where are they?! Are they alive?! Is Kageyama okay?!" </p><p>The two began walking out of the room as the guard approaches him. </p><p>"Kageyama! Kageyama! Kageyama!" </p><p>The omega screams out in fear in hopes that his friend would hear him. Without any scent blockers, it was as clear as day that Hinata was distressed. The man injects a sedative into him as he struggles to get out of his restraints and faints a few seconds later. </p><p>The ravenette alpha was next to be questioned but he stayed silent and went rabid after knowing that Hinata was here as well. They sedated him and brought him back to his room. </p><p>The last one to be interrogated was the green-haired beta, Yamaguchi. </p><p>One of the guards removes the sack over his head and Yamaguchi blinks his eyes several times to get them to adjust to the lighting in the room.</p><p>"Yamaguchi Tadashi."</p><p>You began as you stated everything that was written on his records which caused him to tense up. </p><p>"Do you know where he could have gone to?"</p><p>You did the same thing she did with Hinata and slid the photo into the beta's cuffed hands. </p><p>"..." </p><p>Yamaguchi was speechless. </p><p>"Why are you looking for Tsukki?" </p><p>He knew there was no point lying to you. He also knew that you know how he's connected to Tsukishima since they got his records. </p><p>"If you didn't understand the question a while ago, he escaped. Where do you think he would go?" </p><p>"I don't know. Tsukki never tells when he gets a chance to go outside."</p><p>
  <em>Where ever you are, please live, Tsukki.</em>
</p><p>"You know something. You've known him longer than anyone else." </p><p>Yamaguchi analyzes the female with glasses' words and realized that Hinata and Kageyama are also alive, and are or were here in the building with him if they were able to question the two of them. </p><p>"I don't know! Tsukki never really went anywhere aside from his home before he was taken-" </p><p>"Do you know where he lives?" </p><p>You interrupt and Yamaguchi stills. </p><p>"I don't-" </p><p>"Lies." </p><p>Your inner alpha growled at him and he didn't know what to say. On one hand he does know where Tsukishima leaves but if he tells them that he would betray his friend. On the other hand, if he doesn't tell them where he could possibly be, you might do something to him but then again what guarantees him that he'll be safe if he does tell them-</p><p>The sound of a phone ringing interrupts the tense, silent atmosphere. </p><p>You answer the call and whisper something to Kiyoko before they both look at Yamaguchi. </p><p>"You know what to do" </p><p>Your and Kiyoko's eyes were on him but your words were directed to the men behind you and Yamaguchi panics. </p><p>"W-Wait! Did you guys find him?! Is he alive?! Is he safe?!" </p><p>Yamaguchi pleads for answers about the blonde's condition when in fact he should be more worried about himself. </p><p>The two of you began walking back to the tech room and they closed the door the moment they got in. </p><p>"Word on the street is that there's another auction being held." </p><p>You waited for him to continue speaking. </p><p>"And our target was confirmed to be there."</p><p>"Be there as?" </p><p>Sugawara asked and Asahi cleared his throat before answering. </p><p>"Be there as one of those being auctioned. It's a human trafficking ring just like the last place we went to. It seems like these people are business partners with the people we killed a few days prior."</p><p>The four nodded at the alpha's words before finding a way to get there and get the blonde omega back. </p><p>Truthfully you could just let things run their course but they could have some valuable information that they could use to take down the other Yakuza that's threatening them and they would rather not pass this opportunity up. </p><p>You'll get him back. Whether it be by chance or by choice. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Going once! Going twice! Going thrice..." </p><p>His voice boomed throughout the room as everyone stayed silent. </p><p>"Sold!" </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Third Person P.O.V.)</p><p>If the number of times y/n getting herself into dangerous situations could be exchanged for cash, then she would be even more fucking rich than she already is. </p><p>"I really thought we could finish this in time for the auction I swear!" </p><p>Sugawara shouted as he covered fired on the enemies with y/n shooting right beside him while the two run towards the escape van. A stealth operation suddenly turned into anything but that. </p><p>"Don't worry about it! I thought that this was a one and done too!" </p><p>y/n replied just as loud as the sound of bullets being shot surround them. </p><p>
  <em>So much for being quick. </em>
</p><p>Luckily, the two were able to get in the bulletproof van and slid the door close, making them escape alive. </p><p>"Were you able to get it?" </p><p>Daichi asked, giving them a hand on getting changed for the event that they're now heading to and hopefully not be fashionably late. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>Sugawara answered, handing the flash drive into his lover's hands. </p><p>The contents of the drive are so sensitive that they couldn't trust any of the men below them to retrieve the item. </p><p>"How far are we from the place?" </p><p>y/n said while zipping up the black glittered deep v-neck sleeveless dress that has a length that almost meets the floor. </p><p>"About half an hour."</p><p>Kiyoko answered since Asahi was busy driving the van. </p><p>All five of them were able to obtain invitations to go to the auction where the blonde omega was being sold. </p><p>The place wasn't exactly discreet per se, it was more like a hidden in plain sight kind of thing to say the least. Not to mention the fact that it's actually in the red light district and a lot of things aren't what they seem. </p><p>They're used to being surrounded by dangerous and powerful figures, because they themselves are the same and this isn't their first rodeo so-</p><p>"What are you so nervous about?!" </p><p>Sugawara asked Asahi as they walked out of the parking lot and into the main hall. </p><p>"What if he's not actually here? What if the intel we got was wrong and this was a trap? What if we lose the bidding and-"</p><p>"Asahi." </p><p>y/n interrupted the brown-haired alpha and he gulped, knowing that stern tone all too well. </p><p>"Y-Yes mam?" </p><p>He replied nervously. </p><p>"We won't know what'll happen until it actually happens and if our men lied to us then..." </p><p>she trailed off and they know full well what she'll do if or when that happens. </p><p>Trust is a big part of Yakuzas and next to that are connections, connections that can get them anywhere, anything, and anyone. Unfortunately for y/n though, she doesn't see the point of having a connection with human traffickers due to their lack of consent. </p><p>Whoever joins her family must join willingly. y/n does not settle for less when it comes to her business and empire that she built with her own two hands. </p><p>The hotel that they entered is most definitely a grand one. The crisp white wallpaper with intricate designs from the victorian era coat the room and the abundant amount of chandeliers hanging on the ceiling like stars in the night sky. It was beautiful yet blinding. </p><p>The people weren't any better though. Behind those stunning clothes and flashy jewelry are people of greed, people of hell, and people of death. Then again, it's not like y/n's saying she's a saint when she knows her hands aren't clean as well. </p><p>But that's life. </p><p>You'll never get anywhere unless you dirty your hands in one way or another. </p><p>The group sits down in the theatre room as the main "event" is about to start. It sickens them how people could just be bought like objects without consent nor acknowledgment. It was like buying a pet but they don't have any intentions on taking care and loving said pet, just using it. </p><p>"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Tonight is a <em>wonderful</em> night as we have here some breathtaking people that you could possibly go home with!" </p><p>
  <em>Since when did auctions sound like a hookup night show? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh right, it's when they're selling people like things.</em>
</p><p>As the auction begins, person after person was brought out one at a time. They were naked. Spread out on a table at an angle where everyone could see everything. Both omegas and alphas were being sold. </p><p>They pitied these people but they knew better than to open fire with so many prominent and dangerous figures in the room. </p><p>The further they get into the night the higher the bids are and the more "valuable" goods are being sold yet there were no signs of Tsukishima. </p><p>They didn't know whether he was gonna be here or not but decided to see through it till the end. They were glad that they did. </p><p>Because the last item was Tsukishima. </p><p>There he was, in the same position as the rest before him were, legs splayed out and he looked barely conscious. Both his vagina and dick were on display for everyone to see. It didn't help th fact that he has a good-looking face by most standards and his body was clean of any bruises. Like a peach ripe for the taking. </p><p>"And here we have our last item for the night! A blonde 23-year old virgin omega just waiting for the right owner!" </p><p>Their eyes widen at the auctioneer's words.</p><p>"He's a virgin?!"</p><p>Asahi whisper-yelled to the rest of them. </p><p>"The records showed that he was at a prostitution den before being brought to the other auction a while back." </p><p>Kiyoko replied, perplexed as well. </p><p>"Maybe he was there to gain experience." </p><p>Daichi said and Sugawara asked what experience.</p><p>"What he means is that, Tsukishima was sent there to learn how to pleasure his future owner. So they couldn't do anything to him. He's like a cattle, being raised to the best quality before being sold"</p><p>y/n replied while staring straight ahead at Tsukishima. </p><p>"The price starts at one million!" </p><p>The auctioneer spoke, knowing that he was selling the golden goose of the evening and trying to flush the buyer of all their money. </p><p>"Two million!"</p><p>A man stated while putting his number up. </p><p>"Five million!" </p><p>Another replied, and hands began putting their numbers up along with their bids, hoping to win. </p><p>"Fifty million." </p><p>y/n stated, raising her number and the crowd's eyes widen. </p><p>The bet was still at twenty-five million, why did she raise it that high</p><p>"Fifty-five million" </p><p>A man in his thirties said, clearly wanting to own the omega for his...<em>needs</em>. </p><p>"Seventy million" </p><p>Kiyoko said, hoping that they'd stop raising the numbers. </p><p>"Eighty million!"</p><p>"Ninety million!" </p><p>"One hundred million!"</p><p>Just as Sugawara was about to say something, y/n stopped him. </p><p>"Let them raise it. We'll wait for our chance." </p><p>A minute or so later it reached to a half-billion and Sugawara raised his number</p><p>"Five hundred fifty million!" </p><p>The gray-haired omega shouted and immediately someone raised it again. </p><p>"six hundred million!"  </p><p>The five simultaneously groaned. </p><p>Truthfully, money wasn't the issue. It's time. They rather not spend more time than necessary being here with other people that they don't trust. </p><p>By the time that it reached the one billion, y/n had enough of it. </p><p>"One hundred billion."</p><p>The female alpha in the black dress stated, surprising everyone, including her friends and the auctioneer himself. </p><p>Even Tsukishima-who was aware of what's happening despite being barely conscious" was surprised to hear that high of an amount. </p><p>No one else dared to raise the price because they know that if she was able to raise it that high then she could and would do it again. </p><p>The room stays quiet for a minute then the auctioneer clears his throat. </p><p>"Going once! Going twice! Going thrice..." </p><p>His voice boomed throughout the room as everyone stayed silent. </p><p>"Sold!" </p><p>With that, Tsukishima was hauled out of the room to be "packaged"  for his owner to take him home. </p><p>"That would be all for tonight! For those who won, please proceed backstage to receive their item!"  </p><p>The auctioneer bowed as he finished speaking. Everyone got up from their seats and started heading in different directions. </p><p>The four were still surprised that their boss raised it up so high that they were sure no one would even bother to try. </p><p>"Come on, we still need to get him and I'd rather not stay here longer than needed be." </p><p>y/n replied as she stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress that she got from sitting down. </p><p>They agreed at her words and followed suit. One of them did a double-take to make sure no one was following them aside from the people who bought something too. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Product</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk backstage was quiet. The sound of people muttering about what they'll do to their new "item" sickens them to their stomachs.  They were each led to different rooms when they got there. y/n's group heading to the farthest one since they were numbered by who got sold first. </p><p>The three men decided to wait in the hallway while she and Kiyoko headed inside the room, preparing to meet the merchandise. </p><p>There, a man stood next to a Tsukishima who was still bound to the table, the same table he was on during the auction. </p><p>"Here he is! All ready for the taking! Would you need a box or no?" </p><p>The man asked while looking back and forth between them and Tsukishima. </p><p>"This omega is quite rare in a sense. He's big everywhere after all. Including his member, most omegas have smaller ones so I guess you got your money's worth!" </p><p>y/n never wanted to punch the living fuck out of someone like she does right now. The way he talked about Tsukishima as if he were a toy needing a package was revolting and inhumane at the very least. </p><p>By now, the blonde omega was fully conscious of what's happening in front of him. </p><p>He just got sold. To make matters worse, he got sold to the people he literally just escaped from a week or so prior. </p><p>It didn't help that the drug that they made him took was an aphrodisiac, which they also spread on him via body oil so that he would look "presentable" in front of the buyers.</p><p>"We won't need a box. Is he in heat?" </p><p>y/n asked and Tsukishima locked eyes with her for the second time in his life. </p><p>He felt a lot of things at the moment, fear for his life, and surprisingly, yearning. Not smelling another omega on her made Tsukishima ache for her, or maybe that was just the aphrodisiac talking.</p><p>But he knew what was waiting for him once he leaves this place. So he stays passive, not wanting to worsen whatever hell he might experience for the rest of his life. </p><p>Clothes were put on the omega as he was freed from the table and a collar as put on him and the man handed y/n a remote. </p><p>"If he tries to escape or misbehave, use that. It has enough voltage to even possibly kill him so be careful, wouldn't want your money to go to waste now do you, miss"</p><p> "Of course."</p><p>Was all she replied with as she made Tsukishima walk ahead with her and Kiyoko walking behind him.  </p><p>The moment they left the room the three men began walking to the car, Kiyoko told Tsukishima to follow them to which he nodded and followed suit. The ride back home was quiet.</p><p>The blonde omega sat in between Kiyoko and Sugawara while y/n was in the seat next to the driver's, which was Daichi, and Asahi was at the back to be on guard and see if anyone's following them. </p><p>Luckily there was no one. </p><p>"What are you gonna do with me?" </p><p>Tsukishima asked quietly while looking out the window to the best of his ability without looking a the gray-haired omega sitting next to him. </p><p>"You'll find out once we get back."  </p><p>y/n replied stoically as she typed on her laptop. </p><p>That did not ease Tsukishima one bit but then again, they weren't supposed to, he reminds himself. They now own him and he assumes that the woman who just answered his question is the leader of the group. </p><p>"Sugawara. Bathe him when he gets back and find a way to make sure that whatever they made him ingest gets flushed out of his system."  </p><p>The h/c-colored alpha ordered and said male nods at the command before looking over to the blonde omega who was now asleep. </p><p>y/n looks at Tsukishima through the rearview mirror and a look of sympathy graces her features before it goes back to that stoic, professional, and monotone look she always has while doing business. </p><p>"The world's a cruel place."  </p><p>Kiyoko hums while gazing at the trees that they drove by. </p><p>"Indeed it is."</p><p>Daichi hums, looking at his mate the same way y/n did with Tsukishima.</p><p>A few more hours later they got back to the main hideout. The sun was beginning to rise and the birds flew in flocks, probably migrating once more. </p><p>"We're here."  </p><p>Asahi said as carries the blonde omega. </p><p>Tsukishima freezes once he realizes that he was being carried. </p><p>He sees no point in trying to get out of the alpha's hold considering all the variables that could be detrimental to his escape. </p><p>He looks at the hideout which did not look like a hideout. </p><p>It's literally a fucking mansion and he bets his goddamn ass that he only escaped by luck last time cause the last time he checked- well maybe he didn't since he was busy running for his life- there weren't this many guards and the property wasn't this big...</p><p>"Sugawara, you know what to do."  </p><p>y/n said as she began walking off and Tsukishima's mind begins to wonder. </p><p>
  <em>Do what? Are they gonna torture me? Keep me in a cell? Use me-</em>
</p><p>"Wait, is the shock collar waterproof?!"  </p><p>Sugawara asked and Tsukishima was dumbfounded. </p><p>
  <em>Why do they need to know if it's waterproof?</em>
</p><p>"No, take it off."  </p><p>Were the last words the alpha replied as she walked into the elevator. </p><p>Asahi and Daichi assist Sugawara with getting Tsukishima to the bathroom which confuses the blonde omega even more and scares him at the same time. </p><p>"Clothes off."  </p><p>Sugawara said as he locked the bathroom door and Tsukishima feels his heartbeat quicken but complied.</p><p>After doing so, the gray-haired omega took off the shock collar and hopes that Tsukishima won't do anything to escape, but he knows that the blonde omega wouldn't do anything, knowing that there are two built alphas on the other side of the door and that even if he was somehow able to handle them, he certainly wouldn't be able to handle armed men outside the building. </p><p>The sound of water hitting the floor makes Tsukishima snap out of his thoughts and saw Sugawara getting undressed. </p><p>Tsukishima feels his chest tighten and he closes his eyes as he fears for what comes next. </p><p>
  <em>So this is it. This is where the pain begins and I can't do anything but take it and wish for it to all end-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>huh? </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima was surprised to feel hands going through his hair and realized that the gray-haired omega next to him-whom he assumes is named Sugawara since that's what the woman called him a while ago- was rubbing shampoo on his hair. </p><p>He hates to be weak and vulnerable but he admits that it's been a long long time since he had any physical contact that doesn't count as sexual or violent. </p><p>His instincts were telling him to trust the fellow omega but his mind tells him not to so he stays still and let's Sugawara do whatever he needs to do. </p><p>The older of the two let the blonde omega finish taking a bath by himself as he leaves the shower stall and starts to dry up and get dressed. </p><p>Tsukishima didn't know why they were letting him get clean? Is this a ploy to get him to trust them? </p><p>Or is it because they didn't want him to have any scent of other people, or maybe their leader is mysophobic?</p><p>He has too many questions but he knows that he's not in place to ask them so he doesn't. </p><p>After the shower, they began walking again and one of the alphas gave Tsukishima a water bottle. </p><p>"The more you drink the quicker the drug flushes out of your system."</p><p>The alpha in a man bun said before turning around and continue walking.</p><p>The blonde nodded despite the fact that the alpha couldn't see him do so. </p><p>He shouldn't begin feeling comfortable because he knows somethings going on. Not to mention the fact that his escape might've cost the lives of the people who were captured with him. </p><p>They guided him to a room.</p><p>Tsukishima was surprised with how neat and tidy the whole room was, it even had a bathroom attached to it. Unfortunately for him, the windows have been locked and he couldn't break it since the glass was bulletproof. </p><p>The only door aside from the bathroom was the one he went through to get here so that means that window is his only escape. Even the window in the bathroom had metal grids preventing even a finger from going through it. </p><p>He had no choice but to stay. </p><p>Tsukishima's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. </p><p>He turns and sees y/n. </p><p>It doesn't help that she was dressed in business wear. She looked professional, too professional that her face stays completely blank as she walks closer to Tsukishima with no hints of malice, anger, or disdain, no hints of emotion, anything. </p><p>Tsukishima imitates her expression and makes a blank face as well and tries not to be intimidated by the woman who actually owns him and can do anything and everything bad to him. </p><p>"Tsukishima Kei." </p><p>He stares as she speaks. </p><p>"Take a seat." </p><p>And so he does, over by the bed and she sits on the chair next to it. </p><p>y/n knows this might be too informal and she thinks that he might think that this is some tactic to get him to be all buddy-buddy with her but that couldn't be farther from the truth. </p><p>They currently have some people at their interrogation rooms that are underground and they were still being "interrogated" to say the least. The other three people they took were placed in rooms similar to Tsukishima's. </p><p>No sharp objects, no technology, no substances that can be considered as toxic, and no way of escaping. </p><p>She needs them alive after all. </p><p>"I looked at your profile and I want to ask a few questions." </p><p>Tsukishima looked at y/n like she grew a second head.</p><p>"what?" </p><p>y/n asked, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>"Why would you ask me this?" </p><p>Tsukishima replied and y/n sees no point in answering it. </p><p>"I'm the one asking questions here. All you need to do is answer them and you'll be fine. Cooperation is key." </p><p>She quipped back. </p><p>
  <em>Key to what?</em>
</p><p>Tsukishima thought but then realized that it might be the key to his survival here. He nods and y/n brings out her phone. </p><p>"How were you able to get into college if you were never heard from again?" </p><p>She asked, showing him pics of his certificates that he got from freshmen to junior year. </p><p>y/n knew there are a ton of possibilities on how.</p><p>He could've been found but was never reported that he was found. He could've studied under an alias name that's why he still wasn't found, or maybe he could've moved to another city and registered with his actual name since he probably wasn't registered as missing in other prefectures may be because of his shady background. </p><p>She knows why. </p><p>But she wants to hear it coming from his own lips. Tsukishima knows what's on the line here after all. </p><p>"My previous owners, they made me study with my real name in a university at Nagasaki." </p><p>
  <em>So he did study across the country. </em>
</p><p>"Ok. were you able to graduate?" </p><p>"No." </p><p>That explains the lack of a college diploma in his files. </p><p>"Do you need glasses to see clearly? It's stated in your records that you visited an ophthalmologist a few times."</p><p>Tsukishima stays silent for a bit before he answers. </p><p>"I do."</p><p>y/n hums in acknowledgment. </p><p>"Well that would be all, for now. I'll be talking to you tomorrow. You're free to do whatever you can in this room." </p><p>y/n says as she began standing up from her place, eyes fixated on Tsukishima. </p><p>"There are books over there on the shelf with some genres that you might find interesting. If not then feel free to sleep until lunch and dinner's brought at your door."</p><p>Tsukishima looks at where y/n's eyes lead and does see the array of books that were neatly placed on the shelves next to the bed. </p><p>With that, y/n leaves the room and locks the door with what he assumes is a key card since he saw the other alpha use one as well. </p><p>He speculates that not all rooms have this type of technology since he was able to escape the medical wing without needing one and the same goes with the room he got clothes from. </p><p>The whole day had gone by in isolation for the blonde omega except for the occasional visit from Sugawara with his lunch, dinner, and snack. </p><p>He can only hope that his food nor drink wasn't poisoned. </p><p>The sheets warmer and cleaner than anything he's been asleep in for the past seven years but sleep doesn't come to him at all. </p><p>He was sure that they were trying to manipulate him, but what for exactly? </p><p>Tsukishima can only wonder what they truly want to do with him as he falls into the void of slumber.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I called the auctioneer last night and he sent me the files." </p><p>y/n stated as she touched the screen that was mounted on the wall and pulled up the files for them to see. </p><p>"What are these files for?" </p><p>Yachi asked while reading the documents that were on the screen. </p><p>"Medical records that prove that Tsukishima is indeed a quote on quote virgin." </p><p>Kiyoko answered and Yachi felt her face flush at her senior's words. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Asahi replied while reading the fine print on paper.</p><p>"It would be suspicious if she didn't. She wants the dealer to know if the product she got is legitimate."</p><p>Sugawara answered with air quotes and an emphasis on the word product. </p><p>"That, and morbid curiosity." </p><p>Daichi chimed in as y/n scanned the records with her own eyes. </p><p>"Honestly, I couldn't give two fucks less whether he's a virgin or not. Tsukishima's not here for a good fuck. He's here to answer our questions on what he could possibly know about the Akuma's."</p><p>y/n said as she turned off the device in front of them. </p><p>"Bring them all down to the kitchen, it's time to talk." </p><p>She added and they went to the rooms where they were being held. </p><hr/><p>The only way that Tsukishima found out that it was morning was from the scarce sunlight coming through the mostly sealed window and the sound of knocking on the door, telling him that it's time for breakfast. </p><p>What was unusual was it wasn't Sugawara who appeared at the door, it was the two alphas who was with Sugawara yesterday. </p><p>They were holding two pieces of cloth with handcuffs and his eyes widen. </p><p>"You can try to run but we can assure you that you won't escape like last time." </p><p>The one with the short dark hair sternly says and Tsukishima freezes. </p><p>They take that moment of weakness as an opportunity and makes a dash for the blonde omega, handcuffing his wrists and ankles. </p><p>Asahi agreed that he should be the one carrying Tsukishima even if he's light, really light. They decided that they will tell y/n this later when the blonde's not in earshot. </p><p>The only thing that Tsukishima knows is that they're in an elevator due to hearing that familiar "ding" every time the door opens and closes. </p><p>the next thing he feels is the cushion of a chair as they gently put him there. The first thing that comes of is the cloth that was on his mouth, he decides against screaming knowing that it was pointless so he stays silent. </p><p>The handcuffs on his wrist were taken off next and the last thing that they took off was his blindfold, leaving the cuffs on his legs on to prevent him from running if he ever tries to do so. </p><p>His eyes widen as he looked around. </p><p>"Tsu-Tsukki?!"</p><p>Yamaguchi gasped, shock suddenly turns to relief then turns into confusion. </p><p>"Yamaguchi..." </p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"Kageyama!"</p><p>The blue-eyed alpha tried to run around the table but trips which makes Hinata rush over to him without tripping as well. </p><p>"Are you alright?!" </p><p>"Asahi. Daichi. Help them back to their seats." </p><p>The four froze as they heard the voice of the leader. </p><p>The two alphas obeyed and separated the pair and put them back in their seats. </p><p>"As much as I want to give you guys full freedom without the restraints, we all know that you guys would no doubt try to make a run for it." </p><p>y/n started as she looked at them and they stared back.</p><p>"Well, some of you." </p><p>She particularly eyed Kageyama and Hinata. </p><p>"What do you want from us?!" </p><p>Kageyama yelled and the four higher-ups excluding y/n, look at them with that glint in their eyes as if saying "don't you dare raise your voice at her."</p><p>"calm down, angryyama. That's not gonna help our situation." </p><p>Hinata replied but his eyes pleaded with the blue-eyed alpha to cooperate. He just huffs in reply. </p><p>"Y-Yeah! Getting angry isn't gonna get anyone anywhere!" </p><p>Yachi chimed in, hoping to diffuse the taut atmosphere between them. </p><p>"I suggest you listen to your mate, Kageyama." </p><p>y/n replied as she sat down. </p><p>"He's not my mate!" </p><p>He quipped back yet the way his face flushed red says otherwise. The way that Hinata deflates a little says otherwise as well. </p><p>"Your words not mine." </p><p>She said and called in her chefs to serve the food. </p><p>The food that they put on the table was mouth-watering from the looks alone, to say the least. The smell wafted into the air and they suddenly heard a stomach growl from the orange-haired omega. </p><p>They stayed silent for a few seconds as Hinata blushed bright red at the sudden sound and the room erupted in laughter. Which made him even more embarrassed but a small smile could be seen on his face. </p><p>After they calmed down, Tsukishima played around with his food, seeming not so interested in it despite its overall appearance. </p><p>"How do we know that this isn't poisoned." </p><p>He asked but it came out more as a statement than a question.</p><p>"Suit yourself." </p><p>y/n shrugged before grabbing her fork and taking a small piece of the bacon and eggs that were on Tsukishima's plate and ate it right in front of them, swallowing it a few seconds after. </p><p>Yachi, Kiyoko, and Sugawara did the same with the other's food and ate a piece right in front of them. </p><p>"It's not poisoned, and if it is, then I guess the four of us would die later. We can also switch plates if you're not convinced or not eat all. The choice is yours. "</p><p>The head alpha said as she sat back down and Tsukshima sighs before digging in. Breakfast continued on like it normally does. As normal as six Yakuza and four captives can get.</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>Yamaguchi questioned as they finished their meal and their plates were being taken away. </p><p>"Why what?" </p><p>Daichi replied in y/n's stead as she was talking with someone on the phone. </p><p>"Why would you go this far to make us comfortable here? What's your or her end goal with us?" </p><p>Yamaguchi answered timidly, not knowing what could happen to him or them if he crosses the line. </p><p>"That's something we can't answer ourselves. Yachi, could you get the files?" </p><p>Kiyoko replied to Yamaguchi. </p><p>Yachi nodded and went off, the rest of them were silent as they waited for y/n to finish taking her phone call, knowing that she should be the one talking to them about things like these since she's the one who calls the shots. </p><p>The members decided to communicate with their phones while waiting for y/n and Yachi to come back. </p><p>A few minutes later they were both back and sat down again. </p><p>"Let's begin." </p><p>y/n said, opening the files. She showed them a picture of a man in his late twenties.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They looked at the picture, not fully connecting the dots. </p><p>"Do you know or have you seen this man in all the time you spent in their territory?" </p><p>Kiyoko questioned them and they nodded their heads. </p><p>"He visited us from time to time when we were at...<em>home</em>." </p><p>Hinata answered and air quoted. </p><p>"Are we here for us to help you kill him?" </p><p>Tsukishima asked, straight to the point and the three's eyes widen at the blonde's question. </p><p>y/n simply smiled and nodded. </p><p>"Smart. Now let me get to the point as well. I want something from you and you guys don't want to be here as far as I know." </p><p>The female alpha stood up and began walking over to them. </p><p>"So I have an idea, a specific yet surprisingly beneficial arrangement for both parties as far as I can tell. The only thing missing now, is your cooperation, so-" </p><p>She stops and looks at them straight in the eyes with a piercing gaze that causes all of them to stay still and hold their breaths. </p><p>"Shall we make a deal?" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://picrew.me/image_maker/716126</p><p>That's the pic crew character designer I used the guy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Deal?" </p><p>They asked simultaneously. All with bewildered looks on their faces. They see no point in why it would matter to y/n if it's beneficial or not for them. </p><p>It's not uncommon to make deals in these types of situations quite the contrary actually considering that these deals can get a person hurt or killed when not followed through. This looks and sounds like a trap. </p><p>But they were conflicted. </p><p>For the most part of their stay here, people have been nothing but decent, kind even in a sense but was that kindness on purpose for the sake of this very moment? Or are they just overthinking things and this is how the people around here actually do their "jobs"?  </p><p>"...Please elaborate about the deal"</p><p>Yamaguchi asked and Hinata nodded in agreement at his friend’s request. </p><p>“Alright, you tell us everything you know about Yuuto Matsumoto-”</p><p>“Who?” </p><p>Kageyama interrupted and y/n internally facepalmed as she realized that they probably don’t even know who the hell she wants them to talk about. </p><p>“Yuuto Matsumoto, the guy in the picture that I showed you a while ago.”</p><p>She answered before continuing on.</p><p>“I want all the information you can give me about what their routines are in that place, where those places are, your experiences while you guys were there, descriptions of all the faces that you can remember, and if there are other people that are in the situation that you guys were also in” </p><p>Of course the last one was a stupid question. She knows that there are others out there just like them but for some morbid reason, she wants to hear it coming from their lips. </p><p>“And what do we get in exchange?” </p><p>Ah, there he is, y/n was wondering when was the blonde omega -who looked to be the smartest out of the four of them- gonna give his two cents. </p><p>“Your freedom.”</p><p>The h/c-colored alpha replied right after and all of them look at her in shock.</p><p>Looks like today's full of surprises for them. </p><p>"..." </p><p>They were speechless, to say the least. Their freedom? Being handed to them on a silver platter? Just by talking? In what world were they dragged into again? Why would they let them go? What if they tried reporting them to the police? What if they told other people and they alert the authorities? There seem to be more risks than rewards if they let them leave so why? </p><p>"That's the carrot, now what's the stick?" </p><p>Tsukishima retorted and y/n chuckled. </p><p>"Despite what you may think, telling us all those things seem more grueling than you think."</p><p>Sugawara replied giving a toothy smile, the kind where it seems normal through the eyes of a normal human being but for those with trained eyes, malice can be traced within the simple expression. </p><p>These people were no exception to not knowing that. </p><p>"You'll be separated again and be brought back into the interrogation rooms where we first asked you three questions" </p><p>The orange-haired omega pales a bit at the thought of being away from them again. </p><p>"We'll show you hundreds or maybe even thousands of photos from place to place, thing to thing and person to person. So yeah, this isn't a one-hour talk show type of thing, this could take days or weeks for it all to be done."</p><p>Daichi continues explaining as y/n told Yachi to come over.</p><p>"And if we get our freedom, what will you do then?"</p><p>Kageyama still believes it's too good to be true, Tsukishima thinks so as well. They agree on something for once. </p><p>"Nothing, what you do after this once you're out of our property is none of our concern."</p><p>y/n admitted bluntly. </p><p>"Unless you're giving us a reason to be concerned of course." </p><p>She added, insinuating that they'll go after them if they cause them trouble. </p><p>"You're not gonna force us to join you?" </p><p>Hinata inquires and they think that his question is way out of left field. </p><p>"No. If you don't want to be here then don't. I don't come to people, people come to me."</p><p>They see Yachi begin walking towards them with a gadget in her hands as y/n kept talking.</p><p>"I have a certain quote that I say from time to time to my men. <em>Give me your all or give nothing at all</em>. If you come to me, with the purpose of working for me then you better be prepared to give me you, all of you. That means you need to have every cell in your body be willing to obey my commands. Nothing more, nothing less." </p><p>The blonde woman hovers the metal detector all over them and luckily for them, it doesn't make a sound. Indicating that they don't have any metal on them, meaning that they didn't take any of the cutlery that they used a while ago while eating breakfast. Kiyoko eyes them warily as she held the files in her hand. </p><p>"We'll give the four of you fifteen minutes to decide. Don't bother trying to escape as well, there are armed guards on each and every exit that you can and can't see. Knock on the door when you're done"</p><p>y/n said as she and the rest of her group leaves the room. </p><p>Leaving the four men there with fifteen minutes on the clock to make a decision that can change their lives for better or for worse.</p><p>"I say we make our own terms in the deal." </p><p>Hinata said and the others listened. </p><p>"In what way?" </p><p>Yamaguchi queried.</p><p>"We'll agree to the deal if they allow us to work for them in return, they'll pay us and give us a place to stay and food to eat." </p><p>The orange-haired omega answered and they looked at him as if he grew a second head. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Boke Hinata Boke!" </p><p>Kageyama shouted and whacked the back of Hinata's head causing him to whine. </p><p>Tsukishima sighs and all eyes turn to him. </p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, the shrimp's got a point."</p><p>Tsukishima says as he looks around and sees no options for escaping at all, the whole house is escape-proof and it makes him wonder,</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Had they let him escape on purpose? If so then why?  Why waste all that money on buying him? It seems like the more he stays here the more questions he has than answers. Why are these people being so...humane? </p><p> "What are we gonna do after we leave? Go back to the way things were before? Go back to the club for work? We'll just end up back where we started when they found us if we leave without having a plan. Knowing the fact that we're also not qualified for regular jobs that earn a normal wage means we'll just end up getting work at the red light district again." </p><p>The blonde omega deducts and sees how bad their current situation actually is. </p><p>"Now that you've said that...Are they gonna allow that is the question?" </p><p>Yamaguchi thought out loud. </p><p>"We're not exactly skilled at anything and we don't have anything aside...aside from our bodies..."</p><p>Kageyama ends grimly and they all stay silent for a minute.</p><p>What could they actually offer that would be useful to an organization like this if it isn't sex? They don't have sufficient education, they're not trained fighters, and they're not tech smart or anything like that. They doubt that they'll accept people who can't even brawl without losing. </p><p>It also doesn't help Tsukishima since they bought him, they now own him, he hates to say it but is it luck or bad luck that he got bought? Was this by coincidence or by design?</p><p>"Well, we have to try. It's not like we know for sure if they'll agree or not if we don't ask them at all, right?" </p><p>Yamaguchi reasoned and Hinata agreed. They turn to Tsukishima and Kageyama who still looked unsure. </p><p>After a few seconds, the blue-eyed alpha grunted in defeat and agreed. Tsukishima runs a hand through his blonde locks before nodding in agreement. </p><p>They all gave each other a look before Hinata walks over and knocks on the door. </p><p>It opens and a black-haired omega with a tinge of blonde in the middle looks at them one by one. A beta next to seem with a buzzcut clears his throat before speaking.</p><p>"Proceed. They're over there. No funny business or you'll get hurt." </p><p>He replied and Hinata and Yamaguchi nodded their heads while the other two just walked ahead without acknowledging him. </p><p>"So, have you made up your mind?"</p><p>y/n asked, tearing her eyes away from the tablet on her hands and looks at them with piqued curiosity. </p><p>"We want to add or change a few things."</p><p>The other members stared at the four and y/n. </p><p>"Is that so?" </p><p>She asks, turning the gadget off and putting it on the coffee table, her full attention now on them. </p><p>"We'd like to make a compromise." </p><p>Hinata said and the whole room went quiet all of the sudden. Silence enveloped the large living room, and if a pin fell down to the floor they would most likely hear it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see, do tell us about this so-called <em>compromise</em>"</p><p>The female alpha spoke, slightly intrigued that they have the guts to ask for something when they don't have that much power to do so. </p><p>Sure, they could hold information that may be valuable to them but what's to say that they can't just torture them into spilling the knowledge that they own? </p><p>She made them sat down on one of the couches, waiting for them to speak. </p><p>"We want to work for you in exchange for food water, shelter, and salary if possible." </p><p>Hinata said as quickly as he can. </p><p>"..."</p><p>The whole room erupted in laughter for the second time today and Hinata feels himself dwindle at their reaction and Kageyama suppresses a growl. Yamaguchi stays still but feels disheartened while Tsukishima's face stays as a blank slate, devoid of any emotion at all.</p><p>"Alright." </p><p>The group's eyes widen at that one word. </p><p>"Damn l/n-san, this people are ballsy HAHAHAHAHHAHA" </p><p>Nishinoya snorted and Tanaka agreed while still stuck in a laughing fit. </p><p>The four seniors weren't any better as they chuckled as well at how forward the group is with what they want, and they like that. </p><p>"w-wait, what?"</p><p>Yamaguchi stuttered, unsure if he heard that correctly. </p><p>"I agree, what?" </p><p>Tsukishima was confused as well. </p><p>Aren't they asking for too much? </p><p>Sure they're gonna work but they have a lot to learn and-</p><p>"I'll agree with your conditions. You guys are the first people who told me what they want right out of the gate.  We'll make some arrangements for what you guys will do later. For now, I'll explain the rules."</p><p>They nodded, and now they'll really know what they got themselves into.</p><p>"The rules forbid, usage or selling of drugs, theft, robbery, indecent acts" </p><p>She eyes Tanaka and NIshinoya as she said this, making them turn their heads sideways and whistled "innocently" and she sighs. </p><p>"Times have changed and most yakuzas have become mafias by now and yes, there's a difference. When things change and so do we.  We go for business but we try and cooperate with the law if and when possible. </p><p>Daichi follows up as he sets down four pieces of paper on the table. </p><p>"So...what do you guys do illegally and legally?" </p><p>Kageyama asks, the four of them have their eyes on the papers that were right in front of them. </p><p>"Well on legal terms, the five of us-" </p><p>y/n said as she used her finger and spun its tip into a circle insinuating her, Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Kiyoko, and Yachi.</p><p>"Participate in the stock market. My businesses go from real estate to tech support to cleaning services to sports stores to funeral homes, and etc. Let's just say we have some connections with the government as well."</p><p>
  <em>Which means that she does have eyes everywhere. Cross them and you'll be most likely dead. </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima thinks as he stared at his employer while processing all the information that's being given to them. He thought he'd be dead at this point and he rarely stands corrected so this whole situation was unorthodox for him to say the least. </p><p>"On the illegal terms, we do smuggling and dealing in the black market. We also provide protection for certain figures in exchange for money or favors. Blackmailing other suspicious businesses from the stock market is also a thing we do sometimes along with other things that can be considered illegal. We also do hitman for hire and kill others when they interfere with the businesses, both legal and illegal."</p><p>y/n hands them the papers and pens. They read the paper and Hinata looks perplexed. </p><p>"Where are we working exactly?" </p><p>The orange-haired omega asked. </p><p>"At my company, I don't know where yet since I haven't interviewed you yet on your specific skill set but this contract is for our deal. We have a different contract for my daytime business so this one will be for your...<em>night time endeavors</em>" </p><p>
  <em>So we don't have to do the initiation to be one of them. </em>
</p><p>Yamaguchi concluded as he read the paper that was now in his hands and signed it. </p><p>The three did the same as well. These pieces of paper have now sealed their fates. They'll be here until they quit, die, or exiled. </p><p>That thought sends shivers down their spines. </p><p>It was also pretty unusual that a female is the head of the family but they knew that they shouldn't take her lightly either. If she was able to keep multiple businesses afloat and keep this organization alive then this woman is no joke. </p><p>They think that she could be just the representative for the head but that would be even more unusual. Also considering the fact that they saw her during their captures, she certainly was holding a weapon indicating her ability to be in the field. </p><p>"Well then, welcome to the family"</p><p>y/n stood up and walked towards them, and extended her hand, opting for a handshake. They shook her hand one by one and she asked them to return the papers they signed to her. </p><p>"We still have to do the interrogations firsts before we can move you into your actual new living place." </p><p>She said as she handed them the keycard to their new rooms. </p><p>"Wait, we're not gonna live here?" </p><p>Kageyama asked, surprised lacing his tone but concern -or maybe dread- was glazing over his ocean eyes. </p><p>"Unless you want to trek a forest every day to and from work then no. Not to mention it's quite suspicious if that happens though. We'll rent you and apartment or buy you a house nearby if or when necessary. I'll be generous just this once." </p><p>The female alpha replied. </p><p>They knew she wasn't lying when she said that. They'll have to work their asses off before they even have a chance to repay this much debt to her. </p><p>"Welcome to the family, youngbloods!"</p><p>The energetic brown and blonde-haired omega shouted as he tackled the orange-haired omega and messed his hair up affectionately. </p><p>"I'm Nishinoya!" </p><p>"I'm Hinata!"</p><p>He replied with just as much energy if not more. </p><p>"I'm Tanaka!" </p><p>He jumped and slung his arms on both of the omegas, causing them to stumble and fall onto the couch, the three of them laugh. </p><p>They could already tell these three are gonna get along<em> really</em> well. </p><p>"So much for not being attached to the new members" </p><p>Sugawara chuckled and the three higher-ups join in as well. </p><p>After their little moment, y/n introduced everyone to them before leading them to the elevator and showed them where their rooms are when they're staying here. </p><p>"I don't think I introduced myself yet. l/n, l/n y/n. I look forward to your cooperation and work alongside all of you for as long as you can."</p><p>Her lips make a minuscule twitch upwards at the sight of them being in awe of their rooms. </p><p>The room was bigger and so was everything else, the twin-size bed was replaced with a king-sized one and the windows weren't sealed shut and they could actually open and close it, letting the sunlight enter the room. </p><p>The moment Hinata entered his room, he ran towards the bed and jumped on it, rolling in the sheets. </p><p>"Are you a dog boke?!" </p><p>Kageyama scolded and the two began bickering back and forth. </p><p>"Childish as always."</p><p>Tsukishima mumbled under his breath and Yamaguchi snickers. </p><p>"Well, it's better if they're childish here than be childish while doing business so it's not really a problem."</p><p>y/n replied as she lets them be after giving them a tour of the house, where everything is, who does what, and gave them time to settle down and look around by themselves. </p><p>It's hard to trust people, that much as she knows. These people aren't bad people, they were just unfortunate ones who were caught in the crossfire of a war that they shouldn't be a part of. She watched over them through the cameras as they roam around the place. </p><p>y/n lets them be, knowing that tomorrow, it's the start of their contract. A contract that they can't back out of. A contract that forces them to take a trip down memory lane and remember the horrific things that were done to them. Tomorrow might be the day where they have to reopen their freshly sown wounds and possibly old ones as well. </p><p>So for now she lets them be. She'll allow them to engrave what little happiness they have into their memories. The world is never a merciful place. It's cruel and unforgiving, only those who are able to adapt to the harsh reality will survive. </p><p>She can only hope that they'll survive and won't end up like the others that came before them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Warning! This chapter contains kidnapping, assault, dub-con, violence, sexual, verbal, and physical abuse, and rape. Viewer's discretion is advised.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>-------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <em>It's dark. My body hurts.</em>
</p><p>The little boy moaned out in pain as he clutched his stomach, tear-streaked face scrunches up in disgust at the foul stench that surrounded the entire room.</p><p>He knew he needed to keep moving, he had to. Especially when his mom and little sister are waiting for him to come back home. Even if he didn't want to, he had to.</p><p>Now he just has to figure out where he is for him to do so.</p><p>The door opens and the breeze that greets him sends a shiver down his spine as his eyes squint, slowly adjusting to the light that came pouring in with the wind.</p><p>Footsteps resonated in the room as someone approaches him, all he sees is a silhouette. The light from outside making it harder for him to make out the person's face.</p><p>If they have any at all.</p><p>"Stand up."</p><p>A gruff voice commanded, he did as told but winced in pain as he was tightly grabbed by the arm like a vice-grip and was dragged out the room, thrown onto the floor, his face landing on the cool tiles that both pained and slightly soothed his previous bruises that were already there due to how cold the floor is.</p><p>He doesn't know where he is</p><p>He's in a room, surrounded by people whose faces he can't see. He's a lonely omega surrounded by what could possibly be a pack of alphas. He knew some of them were, based on scent alone. They knew he was an omega, the way they glowered over him as if he was prey was enough to make him understand the situation.</p><p>Two figures approached in the others began making room for them to see him.</p><p>The bruised and battered boy could only lay there, awaiting his faith.</p><p>He could see that one was clearly taller than the other, their height difference was significantly large, and with the way the taller one was talking it's insinuating that he's talking to someone that's like his son.</p><p>"Remember, this is what happens to people that dare to take from us"</p><p>The "father" spat out, more out to the omega rather than his son.</p><p>They closed in the distance and he could see them clearly now.</p><p>The father's tall, his brown hair was slicked back to look professional as if he had somewhere to be after this, his eyes with the same matching color that's a bright contrast to his seemingly deathly pale skin.</p><p>The boy that looked about his age looked similar to the former in many ways. The eyes, mouth, nose, and facial structure were spot on, the only contrast is that his hair was jet black, he was less pale, and that he wore glasses.</p><p>The father whispers something to his son, making the little boy's eyes widen and he closes his eyes before he taking a deep breath, steeling his resolve. The boy walks closer to the little omega and kicks him hard across the face.</p><p>It was a heavy blow that knocked him unconscious right after.</p><p>When he woke up again, it was already day time as far as he could tell, light was seeping in from the only window in the room and both his arms and legs were chained to the bed,</p><p>He realizes that he can't give back the things he stole from them, they were at the pawnshop now and he already gave the money to his mom. </p><p>The twelve-year-old boy could only cower hopelessly in fear as a man walks towards his bed. </p><p>"It's time for you to start working for you to pay off your debt little brat." The rough voice echoed throughout the small room and unlocked his chains. Hinata could only follow him to the van. </p><p>He knows that he's no match for them and that they'd catch him if he even tries to run. </p><p>So he submits. That's the only thing weak people can do, submit. It also fits him since he's an omega. </p><p>He dares not to meet any of their eyes the whole ride. </p><p>They were back in the city's red light district, well at least it's a red light district from all the soaplands (Japanese brothels) and bars that were around. He doesn't know where in Japan he is but at least he's still in the country. </p><p>An hour or two later they stop. The building that they walk in is another soapland one and they hand him over to two men. </p><p>"Is this him?" One of them asks in english. The omega looks at him for a concise moment and sees a tall white male that looks like in his late twenties, with a redhead and a beard. </p><p>"Yeah it is." The one who handed Hinata answered, although his English had an accent. </p><p>The meeting was brief and they left a minute or two after, leaving Hinata there. </p><p>He was suddenly tossed over the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was brought into another room. </p><p>"This is your new housemate. Show it the ropes and make sure it's nice and pretty before it gets bought. Even if that may take a while I want it to be able to service me by the time I get back. Got it?"</p><p>The second man says in pure Japanese, a stark contrast to the man who spoke a while ago. They all nodded, not wanting to get punished. </p><p>Despite being twelve at that time, he knew what the man meant. </p><p>He was also referred to as "it" because that's what he's been reduced to now, an object to be used for satisfaction for the people above him. </p><p>There were people with roles of all kinds in the room but that didn't matter. At the end of the day, they were as disposable as an item from the dollar store. Once it loses its novelty, it gets thrown out and replaced with a new one. </p><p>They weren't even treated as people. </p><p>They started to put Hinata to work once the men left as much as to their pity but they get people his age a lot these days. </p><p>The ropes were shown, he was shown how to do the basic stuff that anyone of their standing would do. Cooking, cleaning, washing clothes, all the basic things their masters would want from them, he learned by the day. </p><p>He was afraid when the sun sets because what happens then is a completely different story. </p><p>Hinata was nothing more than a future pet. Being trained to the point of obedience being reflex. It was pitiful, to say the least. </p><p>"d-do I really have to..." The omega eyed the phallic object that was in front of him. </p><p>The people who were with him at the time wanted to protect him, wanted to tell him that "no, you don't have to" , wanted to hold him and reassure him that it'll be just fine but no, that's not how it is, the reality is harsher than it seems.  </p><p>They thought him how all the explicit things on how to pleasure a person, all their spots, and sensitive points. They thought him how the system works. People can buy you for a few hours, for a few nights, or they can buy you and you belong to them for the rest of your life. Most would consider only buying them temporarily. Cops could raid their homes anytime and having them there could get their owners arrested for a multitude of reasons. </p><p>He'd get hit by some of the alphas that were living with him, and he'd "train" with them as well when they want to release some steam...they release it on him and some other omega that he never knew the name of. </p><p>That's how the years of his life gone by. Stuck in a place where he can't get out unless he's bought and he can't be bought unless he hits the age of 16. That's when a person's heats or ruts begin.  </p><p>Even if he escapes he has no means of survival due to not finishing even primary education. They're too poor for that. </p><p>"If you're gonna stare off into nothingness then at least finish the laundry first" The blueberry-eyed boy grumbles as he takes out some of the clothes that were in the washing machine. </p><p>The orange-haired omega snaps out of his daze and does the same, mumbling an apology. </p><p>Throughout the years he's been here, a lot of people have come and go. Some leaving alive and others...dead. </p><p>Kageyama was in the same situation as he is. The only difference is their roles in biology. Kageyama's an alpha while Hinata's an omega. </p><p>Both of them have hit the age of 16. Either one of them could be bought any moment now and it scares them because throughout the years that they've lived in this hell, having each other as company made life a little better than it actually is. </p><p>They were put on suppressants which have the ability to stop them from having their heat or rut until they stop taking the suppressants or until it wears off. </p><p>"Hinata, you're needed in the red room."</p><p>The two teenage boys freeze mid-conversation as one of them were called. </p><p>The red room. </p><p>In other places, it's a room where murder and torture happen but here, it's a room for "merchandise" to be tried, tested, and evaluated. </p><p>The alpha looks over to Hinata with worried eyes, no words were needed to be said, just his facial expression was enough to tell the omega what he needs to know. </p><p>"I'll be fine! You worry too much bakayama!" </p><p>They both know that's a lie. He was never fine in the first place and so was Kageyama. </p><p>He wanted to quip back at the shorter boy but decided not to. If he does then both of them would last longer here and would make whoever's there at the red room wait, which would have serious consequences for both of them if they made that person wait any longer. </p><p>"Hello..." The omega muttered shyly as he entered the chamber. </p><p>"About time you got here." </p><p>Hinata looks at the man who was seated in the chair at the corner of the room. The man then walks over to the bed that was in the center of the room and sits on it while gesturing the teenage boy to come closer. </p><p>So he does. The man forces him on his knees and the boy wants to do nothing more than throw up as the alpha's member springs to life in front of him. </p><p>"Use that mouth of yours kid."</p><p>
  <em>Kid. </em>
</p><p>The man's right, he's a kid but kids aren't supposed to do these types of things yet here he is, doing exactly what he's not supposed to do. </p><p>The orange-haired omega reluctantly starts licking the member from the base up to the tip up and down like a lollipop. </p><p>Just like he did many times before. </p><p>He could taste the precum that coated the customer's dick and before he could get accustomed to it he felt a hand on his head and pushed the member into his mouth and straight down his throat, making gag. </p><p>"You're too slow." The older man sneered as he took the situation upon himself and used Hinata's mouth as a cock sleeve, controlling the orange-haired boy's movement with his hand. </p><p>Gagging and tearing up, the omega fondles the alpha's balls and the parts of his dick that his mouth couldn't reach. </p><p>Hinata suddenly felt a foot in between his legs and pressed up against his cunt, rubbing against it back and forth. His eyes widen and he looks at the man.  The boy sees the piercings that shine with the room's dim light. </p><p>He could make out the man's hair to be a light gray almost silver and his eyes, the eyes that were staring straight back at him while his mouth was being fucked senseless, the eyes that held its predatory gaze through and through without any remorse for the boy in front of him. </p><p>He chokes as he feels the disgustingly familiar warm liquid slide down his throat and the feeling of humiliation doubles as slick coats his entire underwear as the man speeds up his foot, aggressively rubbing his cunt, and the boy hates that he's now grinding onto it, hoping to reach climax as well. </p><p>The man pulls away from him and suddenly throws him onto the bed. </p><p>
  <em>this-this never happened before-</em>
</p><p>The orange-haired boy panics, he begins to crawl back but the man crawls towards him until his back meets the headboard. </p><p>"No no no no please-" </p><p>Hinata squirms away but to no avail as the man uses his tie and binds it around the omega's hands. </p><p>"You were humping my foot like a little whore a while ago and now you're saying no?"</p><p>The gray-haired man rips the boy's pants and underwear right off his skin, leaving him open and exposed, the man growls and salivates at the scent of fear that the boy under him was emitting. </p><p>"Please! Please no! Stop" Hinata wept, trembling and terrified as the man inserted two fingers into his cunt, the obscene sound of it moving in him with the help of his slick makes him sob even more in humiliation and desperation to get away from the older male. </p><p>It's unfair, he didn't want this. He didn't want any of this. He wasn't given a choice, he was never given a choice in the first place. </p><p>Hinata's face burns in shame as he bucks onto the man's hand as his fingers rubbed along his spot. </p><p>The door suddenly busts open and a ravenette runs towards the man and punches him straight on the face, the man doesn't hesitate to punch back. </p><p>Two people run in and held the ravenette back. </p><p>"Kageyama, don't! And you! This wasn't part of the deal!" </p><p>The woman shouts as she looked at the Hinata who was tied to the bed and the beta that was holding Kageyama back struggles to keep the furious alpha in his hold. </p><p>"Yeah it isn't. Don't worry, I'll pay more when I'm done." The gray-haired man replies as he walks back to Hinata. </p><p>The orange-haired omega's eyes lock with the blueberry-eyed alpha's and he looks at him, a plea to help him, and the alpha could only struggle in vain as he was held back from murdering the motherfucker that was about to fuck his friend. </p><p>"Let me go! He's hurting him! That fucking bastard's hurting Hinata!"</p><p>Kageyama yells as he screams and kicks, the beta was stronger than the teenage alpha so he was no match for the older and stronger man begrudgingly holding him back. </p><p>This is how the system works, he knows that. He just refuses to accept the system taking its toll on Hinata. </p><p>"Make sure you do, Hashimoto-san..." The female omega could only half-heartedly mutter in reply to as they turn around, not daring to meet the betrayed look on the younger omega's face. With the raging ravenette in tow, they leave the room and close the door. </p><p>Shouting could be heard throughout the hallway as it became borderline screaming for a few seconds until it went quiet again. </p><p>He could only assume that they knocked Kageyama out if he wasn't making any noise. He could only hope that they just knocked him out. The alpha could be dead for all he knew. </p><p>Hashimoto walks over to the young omega and grabs him by the throat, slamming him to the headboard. </p><p>"Looks like that manwhore didn't wanna share. Don't worry, we'll let him join in next time."</p><p>Hinata's eyes widen at the words and felt all the blood drain from his face at the thought of Kageyama seeing him like this again. At him looking like this again. At Kageyama looking at him ever again after this. </p><p>The gray-haired man releases his hold on the boy and he gasps for air as oxygen enters his lungs once more. </p><p>He felt hands on his legs as they were spread apart. He could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears as the man fully removes his pants and throws it somewhere across the room. </p><p>"Stop, I'm begging you-please-please-"</p><p>Hinata tries to close his legs but the vice-grip that Hashimoto had on his hips prevents him from doing so. </p><p>The gray-haired man enters him in one go and the orange-haired boy screams in pain at the intrusion.</p><p>The boy-the boy feels disgusted, so disgusted-</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>"so disgusted, repulsed-repulsed at himself-at how he let's this-<em>this</em> man let him get his fucking way-while the boy just lays there with his legs open like a fucking whore"</p><p>Hinata berates while chuckling, tears streaming down his face and refusing to meet the gaze of the people in front of him as they listen. </p><p>"Hinata...we-we can stop for now-" </p><p>Asahi says, sympathetic towards the younger man.  Nishinoya and Asahi share a glance at each other while he said this but Hinata cuts him off. </p><p>"That, that moment was when that little boy lost almost all his worth. He-He was nothing more than a cheap harlot now that the one thing he had valuable was lost." </p><p>The orange-haired boy explained as he began wiping his face, hiccuping out sobs while doing so. The brown-haired man wanted to pat him in the back, hug him, or something to stop the boy in front of him crying but he refrains from doing so as his touch might make the orange-haired omega spiral even further down due to his biological role. </p><p>Nishinoya looks at Asahi for a moment, mouthing him a question, and the taller man nods, letting the older omega get closer to Hinata. </p><p>"You...You can skip over this part and tell us what happens after if you aren't comfortable enough, Shoyo"</p><p>Nishinoya lets the younger man cry on his shoulder, while he releases calming pheromones to help comfort the distressed fellow omega. </p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>"Fuck, it's too bad that you're not eighteen yet. Can't take you home and fuck all day." The man groans as he thrusts into Hinata, who just looked at the older man with fear clouding his chocolate-colored eyes. </p><p>The merchandise has to be 18 and above to be bought permanently if the purchaser would like to take the risk in exchange for being always surrounded by their product. </p><p>Hinata's litany of pleads was ignored as the man's hand rubs his clit and he jolts, biting his tongue to hold in a moan. </p><p>"Don't do that bitch." </p><p>Hashimoto uses his other hand and slaps the boy's face with it, hard enough to leave a mark a few seconds later. </p><p>"If you don't let out those pretty sounds out of that goddamn slutty mouth of yours, I'll fuck that throat of yours till you can't talk anymore."</p><p>He adds, thrusting faster into the omega as he chases his climax. The threat made Hinata whimper and open his mouth and he feels his g-spot being battered.</p><p>"ngh-please! please! I'm-" </p><p>He hates it. He doesn't know whether he's begging for the man to stop any more or continue. He hates that he's an omega, a role that was meant to be bred and bear children. </p><p>"Cum for me whore" The gray-haired man growls as he thrusts the growing knot in the omega and cums inside, he slaps the orange-haired boy's clit and that does him in. </p><p>Hinata's body submits and his back arched off the bed, cumming as he felt the knot pop inside him. </p><p>The pleasure subsides and it all comes crashing down on him again. </p><p>The orange-haired boy whimpers as the man moves and puts the younger man on top so that the gray-haired man could lay down on the bed. </p><p>Knots last at least half an hour or less when the alpha's not in a rut. </p><p>Hinata whimpers as the pain of the intrusion set in as this is his first time. He felt like the knot was splitting him open as his insides get bloated with the alpha's semen and it burns.  </p><p>Black spots begin to cloud his vision as the physical and emotional exhaustion sets in. </p><p>He wakes up a few hours later and he was now lying on (who he assumes is Hashimoto) the alpha's chest. </p><p>The omega chooses to not open his eyes as the man is in the middle of a call. </p><p>"So the items are still at the Miyazaki port?" Hashimoto asks and Hinata could barely make out what the man was saying as he had little to no knowledge of the English language. </p><p>"Tell their men or whatever the fuck they have there to hurry it up. You know who's gonna be pissed if this shipment gets caught."</p><p>All he understood was "Miyazaki" and "port" the man continues talking in English for a few more minutes until the person on the other end hangs up. </p><p>"You're not fooling anyone. I know you're awake." </p><p>The man speaks calmly, and it sends a shiver down his spine and he freezes, realizing that he's been caught red-handed. </p><p>"I-I-"</p><p>Hinata winces as he feels the alpha pull out of him and his entrance gapes, trying to clench down on something that isn't there anymore, and his inner omega whimpers as he feels the alpha's cum leak out of his hole.  His hands fall to his sides as the necktie was undone. </p><p>It revolts him at the thought of wanting to keep this guy's cum in him. </p><p>"ah! I'm sen-sensitive!" </p><p>The man laps at his cunt, tongue flattening against his oversensitized clit that was rubbed again and again in between what happened hours ago. </p><p>He doesn't stop until the boy cums again, slick and cum squirted out of the omega as he came, the alpha shamelessly laps it up until the omega's legs were trembling. </p><p>Hinata could only cover his face as he does so, not wanting the man-or anyone for the matter to see him ever again. </p><p>"Say<em> it feels good, master</em>" </p><p>He stays silent, weeping with indignation, repulsion, and fear. Hashimoto didn't take that too kindly and pulled the boy by his hair and ripping the boy's arms away from his face.  </p><p>The look of sheer terror on the omega's face makes his eyes slit, his mouth pulls up at the slides, and his face crinkles, showing his age on his skin. </p><p>"Say it you fucking harlot!" </p><p>The man shouts while brutally slapping Hinata's ass and pulling on the omega's nipples, making the boy mewl at the harsh tug on his sensitive buds. </p><p>"It-It feels good master!" </p><p>He forcefully moans out as he felt his circulation get cut off. The omega takes deeps breaths as his head hits the pillows once more. </p><p>"Good boy. Well then, I'll see you next time. The boss can have someone else, you're mine now. Don't forget to tell that to that fuckbuddy of an alpha of yours." The man eerily smiles as he puts the rest of his suit back on and walks out of the room. </p><p>Hinata could only stare and hold his breath as the man walks away, for now. </p><p>The door shuts and the boy curls in on himself and hugs the sheets as his cries echo in the room. </p><p>Everything hurts. </p><p>The sheets that he's lying on are stained with blood, sweat, and cum. The smell of sex, his pheromones along with the alpha's linger in the air, making him even more nauseous. </p><p>He could hear the door open and he freezes, breath hitching as he stays still, hoping and praying that whatever deity is up there to just kill him right here, right now. </p><p>"No more, please no more-"</p><p>"H-Hinata..." </p><p>The terrorized look on Kageyama's face shatters what's left of his heart. </p><p>Hinata couldn't blame Kageyama though. He could see and feel his own body, battered, bruised and bleeding anywhere and everywhere. </p><p>The blueberry-eyed alpha walks over to hug him but the moment Kageyama touches his shoulder, the orange-haired omega shies away from his touch and flinches, making the alpha stop mid-way. </p><p>Both of their eyes widen and the ravenette's heart sinks. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I-I-" </p><p>Kageyama cuts him off by enveloping him in a firm embrace, letting out as many calming pheromones as he can despite being on the verge of a nervous breakdown himself. </p><p>"Don't...Don't apologize." </p><p>He hugs the older boy even tighter as the omega sobbed. The orange-haired boy was surprised that he didn't run out of tears at this point, he thought morbidly, hoping that he would've just died of dehydration. </p><p>"This isn't your fault. None of it is. Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself for something that you can't control."</p><p>Kageyama whispered as he was being nothing more than hypocritical as he blames himself for being unable to protect Hinata. </p><p>The room was still dimly lit yet he could clearly see the miserable expression on the omega's face and he wants nothing more than to run to that bastard that did this to his friend and kill him over and over. </p><p>Yet Kageyama knew he couldn't do it. He was weak. Even if he gives it his all, he'll lose to the man, lose to the system and when he does, he'll most likely be tortured even more and be killed. The orange-haired omega may also be killed as well. </p><p>They're powerless. That's what they are. They can't fend themselves. They can't protect themselves. They can't do anything to help themselves and they hate it. </p><p>Kageyama couldn't do anything now and he doubts that he can do anything later for Hinata's protection and it ruins him inside. </p><p>For now, he'll stop thinking about how he feels as he carries Hinata to the bathroom and helps him clean himself up as much as possible. </p><p>But deep down, they both know it's impossible to be truly clean when they are nothing more than the mere filth of society themselves. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is now also readable on Wattpad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Warning! This chapter contains kidnapping, assault, dub-con, violence, sexual, verbal, and physical abuse, and rape. Viewer's discretion is advised.</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was always something about the color blue that Tobio hated. He always associated it with bad things. </p><p>Maybe he also associates it with himself because he also thinks that he's a bad <em>thing</em>. </p><p>"Stop it!" </p><p>The boy shouts but was held back by the little girl who was lightly older than him, muttering apologies to the younger sibling as they could do nothing to stop the situation that was unfolding before their eyes. </p><p>
  <em>no no no no no please-</em>
</p><p>The man presses the trigger and it echoes throughout the room and rings in his ears, eyes wide as he stares helplessly at the now dying body on the bloody floor. </p><p>"Oji-san!" The younger alpha escapes the girls hold and runs towards the old dying alpha. </p><p>The men stared at them one last time before leaving. Not bothering to waste their time with a couple of kids. </p><p>"Tobio, don't...you'll-you'll get blood all over yourself..." </p><p>The old alpha turns away from him and coughs out more blood. </p><p>"Onee-san!" </p><p>Tobio turns to his sister with pleading eyes.</p><p>"I called an ambulance..." </p><p>Was all she could say as she knew that by the time it would get here it would be too late. Even if they did manage to save his life, how are they gonna pay for their grandpa's hospital bill? </p><p>They were barely getting by after all. </p><p>"I'm sorry you two, I couldn't help you get out of this place. I couldn't give you better lives. Lives you deserve. I don't want you guys to give up. I want-" </p><p>"You'll live! Please live! Don't say stuff like that!" </p><p>Despite being not emotional most of the time, he couldn't help it, especially with the fact that he couldn't do anything to help his grandfather live longer except apply pressure to the heavily bleeding gunshot wound on his chest, most likely going through his lung. </p><p>Miwa could only comfort her brother as they all sat there, the little boy cradling his grandpa in his tiny arms and the old man tells him that it'll be alright despite the fact that he knows better. </p><p>The next few minutes pass by in a blur for him. </p><p>An ambulance came and took the barely conscious man away from the hands of the sobbing bloody children, the little boy was really adamant about not letting the man out of his sight but was stopped by the paramedics. </p><p>The sirens echoed throughout the streets and the red and blue lights from the cop cars and ambulance hurt his eyes that were looking at things blurrily because of his tears. </p><p>The old man was declared dead on arrival. Cause of death, blood loss, pneumothorax, and lack of oxygen. The old alpha had no chance of survival with the odds stacked up against him even if he made it into the hospital alive, the doctors told the two children who were barely in their teens. </p><p>The funeral was brief as they had to quickly move on as they were put into child services now that the adult that was taking care of them was gone. Miwa got adopted and ended up getting separated from her little brother Tobio as much as they hated it. </p><p>The dress she wore that day when she left (him) was a bright blue dress that matched the color of the sky at day, he observed as she waved him goodbye, a sad smile on her face as her new parents made her turn around and not look back at her little brother. </p><p>A few weeks later he stopped writing back to Miwa and he ran away from the orphanage. </p><p>That was his biggest mistake. One that he would regret for years to come. </p><p>"You really thought you could win against me you pathetic brat?" They laughed at him as the man threw him into the van and hopping in before closing the door, taking him to god knows where. </p><p>His face hurts and he knew that he looked like shit but it's not like he could jump out of a moving van on a highway and make a run for it without being caught or hit by a vehicle. </p><p>The young alpha just sits there, helplessly staring at the buildings they pass by until they finally stopped and he gets dragged into the building. </p><p>"What the fuck is this thing doing in here?" </p><p>One of the men who were working in that area asked while looking down at the bruised and battered young alpha, every part of his exposed skin was covered in blue and purple bruises. </p><p>"We have a new one, just wait for him to heal and you'll see that he has a pretty face. He'll be a fun toy too if you make him submit." The man who beat Tobio up spoke, a sly tone was could be heard from him, a silent reminder that he'd be back for the young alpha and that he was clearly not satisfied with just beating him into a pulp. </p><p>Another employee comes out and takes the blueberry-eyed boy to one of the rooms to patch him up. </p><p>He was given a new pair of clothes before the situation was explained to him. </p><p>Despite never being in school Kageyama was smart enough to know what had happened to him. He was dropped off in a soapland that he couldn't escape from. </p><p>At least his sister was doing better than he was. </p><p>"Why are you being nice to me?" He asked the woman. </p><p>She was young but not the same age as him. She was an omega who was in her late teens, brown hair up high in a ponytail and glasses with blue frames. </p><p>She was an omega, a beautiful one at that. </p><p>"I don't see the reason not to be. You're not exactly rude to me either or telling me to not be near you, ya know?" </p><p>She responded and the boy blushes bright red at the girl's observation. She teased him as he did so and a thought crosses his mind as they kept talking. </p><p>She reminded him of his sister. </p><p>
  <em>"Alphas are supposed to be stronger than omegas by nature." </em>
</p><p>Miwa once told him. They were a family of alphas and yet somehow, they were at the bottom of society. Weak and pathetic. </p><p>"Here."</p><p>She hands him a drink in a blue carton, he realized that it was milk. He silently thanked her as he opened and drank it. </p><p>He finds out that her name was Sarah.  She wasn't from around here but was brought here by her father on a business trip when she was younger. She made the grave mistake of eating the candy that the men gave her which had a sedative in it and knocked her out. The next thing she knew is that she was here. </p><p>Her father never even bothered to look for her as far as she knew and that broke the young alpha's heart seeing the bitter look on her face at the abandonment her father did to her. </p><p>Even though she was blue she never told the little boy, knowing that he could either find out by himself or sense it through her scent. </p><p>Sarah became a stand-in as an adult figure for Kageyama despite not being that much older than him.</p><p>She was the one who was always helping him when he gets bruises from the punishments that the other alphas give him when he doesn't do his job "right" and he was always there for her to lend a listening ear to and a helping hand when he finished his duties early. </p><p>For the past few months, things were looking up for him in a way even if he was still stuck in this hell hole. </p><p>It didn't matter what their roles were because they were like family. At least he thought that it didn't matter. </p><p>He didn't see her after breakfast this morning and it bothered him considering the fact that she was feeling unwell yesterday and a while ago. The young alpha decided to head over to her room that she shared with another omega who was around the same age as her. </p><p>"Are you still sick-"</p><p>He opens the door and walks in without bothering to knock, a thick scent hits his nostrils as he does so.</p><p>"T-Tobio, get out!" Sarah yells as she walks on wobbly legs, trying her best to push the boy out the door. </p><p>"No! You're sick right?!" </p><p>He counters and she looks at him for a moment and there's something he couldn't recognize in her eyes. She never looked at him like that before...</p><p>"I am but I'll get better in a few days! It's not something you can help with!" </p><p>Tobio knew he should've just left and trusted the omega's words but he didn't because he was worried for her. </p><p>He could see that she was sweating profusely and her half-lidded eyes pleaded at him to leave. Her legs looked like they were about to give up on her. </p><p>"I'll just help you get to bed, please?"</p><p>The blueberry-eyed boy said as his eyes went pass her and onto the bed that was covered In layers of blue sheets. He went closer towards her and her scent was making him dizzy for some reason and her eyes widen. </p><p>"No! Tobio don't go near me-" </p><p>It was too late. She catches a whiff of his pheromones, the smell of blueberry and oakwood enters her nostrils and puts her senses in overdrive. </p><p>"Alpha...help me" </p><p>She begged him as he helped her get into the bed. She had a vice grip on the young boy and her labored breathing made him panic. </p><p>He didn't know what to do. </p><p>"Anything! What do you need me to do Sarah-san?!"  </p><p>He regrets saying those words now. </p><p>"It hurts down there alpha, breed me..." The sultry word left her lips as she grinds on the boy's crotch and Kageyama lets out a whimper at the weird sensation he's feeling between his legs. </p><p>"W-Wait-" </p><p>She cuts him off by putting her lips on his. The sensations overwhelmed him and he feels his hips bucking up for more friction, his mind tells him it's wrong but his body says otherwise. </p><p>The next thing he knew that was happening was that the omega took off his pants and underwear along with all her clothes. </p><p>Sarah wasn't in her right mind anymore and so was Kageyama. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>He could only lay there, paralyzed with fear and disbelief at what had happened. His whole body hurts and he was sensitive everywhere. </p><p>His face was covered in tear tracks and each time he moves, the blue sheets irritate his skin making him whimper quietly as to not disturb the person sleeping next to him. </p><p>The same person who he trusted so much. </p><p>Yet he knew that he was the one at fault since he was told to leave. </p><p>He needed to leave. </p><p>Now. </p><p>The boy stumbles off the bed and gathers his clothes and makes a run for it. His instincts have taken over and he ran. </p><p>He ran past the guards and left the soapland. </p><p>He didn't know where he was going and people here were the type to mind their own business so they didn't stop him, especially since there were two fully grown men running after him. </p><p>Feeling of cold concrete on his feet, made him fully awake as he kept running. </p><p>The little boy made a sharp turn at the street and into an alleyway, hiding behind a dumpster. </p><p>A few minutes had passed as he counted up to a hundred before leaving the alleyway.  </p><p>He wonders around before deciding where he should go. </p><p>It was nighttime before he finally reached the location. It was their old home. The same home where everything had started and where everything had gone to hell. </p><p>The whole place wasn't covered in dust which surprised him since no one was living here anymore. He thinks that maybe his sister still visits in memory of their grandfather and maybe of him. </p><p>He reaches for the picture frame on the nightstand that was next to his bed. </p><p>It was a picture of them while they were in an amusement park. One of the rare times when they had enough money to spend it on something that was not a necessity. It was on Tobio's seventh birthday, and that was one of the moments where they weren't worried about the future, just enjoying the now. </p><p>He misses them. </p><p>He misses his grandpa, his sister, he misses spending time with them and being at the same dinner table while their grandpa just tells them stories as they pass the time after dinner. </p><p>Kageyama felt alone and that was because he is alone. </p><p>Now here he is, laying on his old bed while hugging the picture frame so hard that the glass might break from the pressure. </p><p>His cries echoed throughout the room as he closes his eyes and curls in on himself in the dark. </p><p>
  <em>Come back, please come back</em>
</p><p>The little boy thought as his body rattles with sobs. He couldn't feel any warmth that these same sheets used to provide him, the blue scarf that was now on his neck now has the faint scent of his grandfather that once brought him comfort when the old alpha had to leave and work late at night. </p><p>He fell asleep a few hours after, exhausted in all aspects and the gears in his mind finally stopped running. </p><p>He knew that he should've been more cautious. </p><p>The next time he wakes he was in a vehicle and he panics. </p><p>A man yells at him to shut up and punches him in the face as a warning. </p><p>"All of you fucking kids annoy me!" He scoffs as he went back to using his phones, the other people in the vehicle didn't bother glancing his way. </p><p>They didn't care and he knows that. </p><p>His face pales once they stop. </p><p>It was another soapland. </p><p>He was back to square one. </p><p>Kageyama wanted to scream for the man to just kill him right there. </p><p>The little boy decided to stay quiet the whole time he was handed of. </p><p>"Not much of a talker now are you?" The lady asks him and he stayed silent. </p><p>A frown was placed on her face as she led the child to another room. </p><p>"Little shit." She muttered under her breath once Kageyama went in the room but he still heard her. </p><p>He stayed silent and obedient. </p><p>Obedient when they treat him like shit. </p><p>Obedient when they tell him he's nothing. </p><p>Obedient when they beat him up and shut him down entirely. </p><p>Obedient even when they burned the blue scarf that his grandfather once owned after he did nothing but obey their wishes. </p><p>He hates it. </p><p>He hates them.</p><p>He hates this place. </p><p>He hates these people. </p><p>He hates himself. </p><p>He hates everything. </p><p>He looked in the mirror and saw those eyes of his, a deep dark blue that could only express sorrow and pain because quite frankly, that's the only thing that's been given to him these past few years and he couldn't do anything but accept it with open arms because he's that helpless and pathetic and he just wants it to-</p><p>"Kageyama! Let's get dinner already-" </p><p>The orange-haired omega stepped into the room and saw the young alpha's face through the mirror and worry coursed through his veins as he caught a glimpse of his friend's expression. </p><p>"Kageyama-" </p><p>"I'll be with you in a minute." </p><p>He snaps as the older boy gets closer to him, making him turn around and the dull ache in his chest worsens when the omega raises his hands to wipe the tears coming out of his blue-colored eyes. </p><p>"Don't hide from me, please." </p><p>It was unfair. </p><p>For someone to be so small yet so strong at the same, and an omega nonetheless, to be the one comforting and reassuring him when he should be the one doing that as the alpha. </p><p>Then again, alphas don't submit now, do they?</p><p>It was unfair that he was the one who always needed support. </p><p>He selfishly receives it as the orange-haired omega wraps his arms around the younger boy and he reciprocates it. </p><p>He wants to protect the omega not because of his instincts but because of the omega itself as a person. </p><p>Kageyama knew it was dangerous to get attached to people so easily but he couldn't help himself knowing that he yearned for that love and affection that's been deprived of him for years since his grandfather and sister left him. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>The gnawing feeling at the pit of his stomach gets stronger as Hinata walked out of the room and was called to the place they despise the most, the <em>red room</em>. </p><p>It was where high ranks could do whatever they want to whoever they want as long as they pay right after. </p><p>There were multiple red rooms in the building but not next to each other so that there would be some privacy to the people going in and out, lowering the possibility of bumping into one of their associates on the way in and out. </p><p>He runs. </p><p>Something feels wrong.</p><p>As much as it pains him to say it, he knows that he couldn't do anything when Hinata does his "job" but something else off puts him this time around. </p><p>Maybe it was the fact that they were now expendable in all areas. </p><p>The customers were now able to ask them to do anything they want. </p><p>He hears shouting as he closes in on one of the red rooms and he knows who it is. </p><p>The citrus scent burns his nostrils as it mingles with another scent, a stronger, more bitter scent makes him gag. </p><p>"Kageyama you know that this is part of the job!" </p><p>The beta runs after him with an omega in tow. The young alpha just huffs back at the older man before busting the door open and punching the guy who was on top of the orange-haired omega straight in the face. </p><p>"Kageyama, don't! And you! This wasn't part of the deal!"</p><p>The woman shouts as she looked at the Hinata who was tied to the bed and the beta that was holding Kageyama back struggles to keep the furious alpha in his hold.</p><p>"Yeah it isn't. Don't worry, I'll pay more when I'm done." The gray-haired man replies as he walks back to Hinata.</p><p>The orange-haired omega's eyes lock with the blueberry-eyed alpha's and he looks at him, a plea to help him, and the alpha could only struggle in vain as he was held back from murdering the motherfucker that was about to fuck his friend.</p><p>"Let me go! He's hurting him! That fucking bastard's hurting Hinata!"</p><p>Kageyama yells as he screams and kicks, the beta was stronger than the teenage alpha so he was no match for the older and stronger man begrudgingly holding him back.</p><p>This is how the system works, he knows that. He just refuses to accept the system taking its toll on Hinata.</p><p>"Make sure you do, Hashimoto-san..." The female omega could only half-heartedly mutter in reply to as they turn around, not daring to meet the betrayed look on the younger omega's face. With the raging ravenette in tow, they leave the room and close the door. </p><p>"What the damn fuck?! That's it?! That's all you could say to him?!"</p><p>The blue-eyed boy shouted, his inner alpha growling at the state they left the omega in. </p><p>"Kageyama you know-" </p><p>"I don't give a fuck if that's how it goes!" </p><p>He keeps kicking and screaming like a maniac as the beta drags him down the hallway. </p><p>If he wasn't mad before than he sure as hell is now. </p><p>But he wasn't mad at Hinata. He was mad at the system. The system that destroys them little by little throughout the years of their pathetic existence. </p><p>It was always unfair. </p><p>They never stood a chance with the circumstances given to them. </p><p>The beta knocks the alpha out as the young boy began screaming to let release him and let him go back to the orange-haired omega. </p><p>The omega and the beta share a guilty look with each other as they walk away, hearing the pleas of the little boy they left in the red room with that godforsaken man. </p><p>For they were helpless because this is how the system goes and anyone who tries to go against it, gets killed. </p><p>Kageyama wakes on a bed, remembering the past few hours he runs past the halls barefoot as the other "employees" could only look at him in either pity or dismay as they knew what had occurred. </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>He could hear the door open and he freezes, breath hitching as he stays still, hoping and praying that whatever deity is up there to just kill him right here, right now.</p><p>"No more, please no more-"</p><p>"H-Hinata..."</p><p>The terrorized look on Kageyama's face shatters what's left of his heart.</p><p>Hinata couldn't blame Kageyama though. He could see and feel his own body, battered, bruised and bleeding anywhere and everywhere.</p><p>The blueberry-eyed alpha walks over to hug him but the moment Kageyama touches his shoulder, the orange-haired omega shies away from his touch and flinches, making the alpha stop mid-way.</p><p>Both of their eyes widen and the ravenette's heart sinks.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry! I-I-"</p><p>Kageyama cuts him off by enveloping him in a firm embrace, letting out as many calming pheromones as he can despite being on the verge of a nervous breakdown himself.</p><p>"Don't...Don't apologize."</p><p>He hugs the older boy even tighter as the omega sobbed. The orange-haired boy was surprised that he didn't run out of tears at this point, he thought morbidly, hoping that he would've just died of dehydration.</p><p>"This isn't your fault. None of it is. Don't blame yourself. Never blame yourself for something that you can't control."</p><p>Kageyama whispered as he was being nothing more than hypocritical as he blames himself for being unable to protect Hinata.</p><p>The room was still dimly lit yet he could clearly see the miserable expression on the omega's face and he wants nothing more than to run to that bastard that did this to his friend and kill him over and over.</p><p>Yet Kageyama knew he couldn't do it. He was weak. Even if he gives it his all, he'll lose to the man, lose to the system and when he does, he'll most likely be tortured even more and be killed. The orange-haired omega may also be killed as well.</p><p>They're powerless. That's what they are. They can't fend themselves. They can't protect themselves. They can't do anything to help themselves and they hate it.</p><p>Kageyama couldn't do anything now and he doubts that he can do anything later for Hinata's protection and it ruins him inside.</p><p>For now, he'll stop thinking about how he feels as he carries Hinata to the bathroom and helps him clean himself up as much as possible.</p><p>But deep down, they both know it's impossible to be truly clean when they are nothing more than the mere filth of society themselves. </p><p>The blue-eyed alpha looks at Hinata's body that was now covered in purple and blue hues everywhere as he places the omega in the shower to get him clean as quickly as he can</p><p>He rubs the sore skin in the most gentle manner that he could so that he wouldn't put the omega in more pain than he already is and tries to keep his scent as neutral as possible so that he wouldn't fluctuate the older boy's emotions into a state of panic.</p><p>Kageyama hands Hinata the towel so that he could clean himself up in his areas. He knew better than to try and get near them even if he was just gonna help. </p><p>The omega whimpers as the towel graze his raw privates and he hangs onto the alpha in one hand while cleaning himself with the other. </p><p>The walk back to the orange-haired boy's room was a silent one and they both knew that they couldn't say anything to make the other person feel any better so they didn't. </p><p>Kageyama was called on after that and was beaten into a pulp, he was used to it by now so he didn't bother.</p><p>If he could still feel pain then that means he's still alive, unfortunately for him. </p><p>"You're needed for a few nights..." </p><p>The receptionist of the soapland said as he gave Kageyama the room key. </p><p>He lets out a shaky breath as the elevator door closes. His client is in heat and he's the pain reliever, it's as simple as that. </p><p>The moment he enters the room, a strong aroma of daisies and arousal hits his nostrils.</p><p>The sight before him made his eyes go wide. </p><p>His client was waiting for him, lying on the bed, leg completely spread as she played with her cunt that was leaking slick all over the bed, making the area under her genital darker than the rest of the sheets. </p><p>"Alpha what took you so long?" She whined as she stood up, walking over to Kageyama and all he could look at was the lustful look in her eyes and the slick that was on her thighs and that was now also on the floor, trickling out of her cunt as she inhaled his scent. </p><p>She kisses him on the lips and he kisses back much to his chagrin. It's his job after all, he keeps reminding himself as their tongues clash and an involuntary moan escapes his lips. </p><p>He leads her back to the bed and lays her there, taking all of his clothes before sheathing himself inside the omega. </p><p>She mewls as she was filled to the brim by the alpha's cock and desperately rocked her hips back and forth, begging him to move already. </p><p>Kageyama begins ramming his cock harshly in her cunt, their scents mix together along with the sounds of squelching begin to fill the room as they get lost in the haze of lust surrounding the two. </p><p>He plays with her breast while doing so, eliciting a whimper from the omega as he attached his mouth to one of her nipples and began sucking, surprised at the sudden liquid that filled his mouth. </p><p>The omega tightened as he kept sucking on her hardened buds and she hangs onto him, hoping for him to fill her even more. </p><p>"Alpha!" She keened as he hits her cervix making her gush out more slick.</p><p>The blue-eyed boy grunts as he detaches his mouth, fucking her with brute force, spilling all his rage as he pounds the woman into oblivion, letting his emotions get the best of him. </p><p>"Alpha-gonna-fuck-gonna cum!" </p><p>He looked at the wanton expression that was on the omega's face as she said this, her eyes rolled back as she rubbed her clit furiously. </p><p>"Then cum already you fucking bitch." He growled out, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust to her g-spot, slapping one of her tits that were still leaking milk.  </p><p>She screamed at the roughness as her cunt tightens clenches down his cock like a vice and squirts on him, staining the sheets underneath them even more. </p><p>"Knot, need your knot" She pants as she climbs on top of him as they stopped for a moment and he lets her do the work. </p><p>"Alpha-FUCK-"</p><p>She squeals as he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his length, sliding right in and he could see the slick escaping her cunt as she moved up and down. </p><p>He feels himself getting closer to the edge and the base of his cock begins to grow, his hands stayed on her hips as he meets them halfway, thrusting upwards into the omega that's moaning like a goddamn whore. </p><p>"need your knot alpha please please please-"</p><p>Kageyama could feel that the woman was close again as she clamped down on him harder like how she did a while ago. The look of ecstasy that was written on her face disgusted him deep down. </p><p>She leans down and kisses him again, a wet, messy kiss that lacked any emotion aside from lust. </p><p>His knot enters her cunt and begins expanding, making her scream at the feeling of being filled, his cum painting her insides white. </p><p>"Fucking take it, whore." </p><p>He grunts as she squeezes him, trying to milk him for everything his worth. The alpha kept grinding as he came, stirring her insides up along with his cum.</p><p>"yes yes yes, love your knot alpha, feels so good" She mewls back as her orgasm crashes on her in multiple waves. </p><p>The omega spasms and trembles on top of him as she reached her climax, some of their juices were able to escape her cunt even if it was plugged up with his knot. </p><p>The omega lays down on the alpha and trembles as she keeps getting filled. </p><p>"Fuck, if only I could take you home with me" She sighs once she came down completely, her first wave done and her body was satiated for now. </p><p>Kageyama lays still as a rock, exhausted. </p><p>The omega then mentions something about buying him when he's old enough and she'll take him to their base in Nagasaki or something, he knows that she's just rambling at this point, blissed out from her orgasm. </p><p>After a few hours, he wakes up to find her grinding on his dick and pawing at him to fuck her, so he obliges and fucks her until she creams on his cock and he knots her again and again and again. </p><p>It when she leaves that the guilt settles in. </p><p>He didn't have a choice but to breed her since that's what he was hired for. He's disgusted again, not at her but at himself. </p><p>The smell of daisies and sex lingers in the air as he lies there, not knowing how to face his friend. The friend that he has feelings for but will never admit. </p><p>Kageyama knows that there are more important matters at hand and he knew better than to be attached to people that won't be with him in the future. </p><p>
  <em>He'll leave, they all do. </em>
</p><p>The young alpha thinks as his consciousness fades once more, body still naked and sheets stained with so many fluids that he doesn't wanna know which is which. </p><p>The last thing he sees is his reflection in the body mirror, blue irides staring back at him in pity as he sees his own condition. </p><p>He doesn't have the heart to face Hinata after nights like these so he doesn't. He hopes that it'll fully push the orange-haired omega away to spare them any further pain in the future. </p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>"I'll be taking a break now." Kageyma stiffly says through gritted teeth as his eyes stare anywhere but at the omega and older alpha in front of him. </p><p>"Very well then. Call us back when you're ready to continue" </p><p>Sugawara says as he gives the younger alpha a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room with Daichi. </p><p>They knew better than to try and initiate contact with a distressed alpha that they don't know that well, much less someone who's been through such abhorrent events.</p><p>Yet they couldn't help but contemplate on turning around as they started hearing sobs coming from the room they just came out of but ultimately decided not to and just gives the younger some time to himself. </p><p>Kageyama sits there, alone once more but this time, he looks back at those blue eyes with anger and resolve.  </p><p>He'll make them pay for what they did. </p><p>And he'll give them pain because quite frankly that's all he's got to give after receiving it all these years when he did absolutely did nothing to them in the first place. </p><p>So he'll make them all pay. </p><p>For everything. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>